


#17. Two To Tango

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gay Parents, Giving Birth, Lesbian Parents, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Pregnancy, Pregnant with twins, Romance, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, cis women, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: TRIXYAWRIMO PROMPT #17: PREGNANT TRIXIETrixie and Katya meet during an accidental date and become friends with benefits. Or could there be more?





	1. Excuse me, what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boonoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonoir/gifts).



> So... like I said, I couldn't do the whole challenge but there are so many cool prompts I want to try, that I'm still going to use some of them.  
> This one is for my friend Bean <3

It’s a busy Saturday night in Los Angeles when Katya parks her car in a crowded lot near a restaurant. She’s very aware that she’s almost ten minutes late and that her severe business suit and sensible high-heeled ankle boots are not at all fit for a date, but she didn’t have time to go home and change. Her friend begged her to go on this date, so… here she is. 

It bothers Katya that her friends feel that she needs to be dating someone. She’s perfectly happy living alone. She has more work than she has time and she doesn’t mind that her social life has been taking a back seat for a couple of years. Starting her own business as an independent real estate agent was a big step for her and she has done everything to make it a success - and it worked.

The restaurant is pretty big but still cozy, and Katya walks to the fourth table on the left by the window, as her friend Alaska had instructed.  _ She’s blonde and curvy and beautiful, trust me, you’ll love her _ , she’d said. Sure enough, there’s a blonde bombshell at the table. She’s wearing a baby pink blouse and her hair is blow-dried to perfection. 

"Hi, Trixie?" Katya says when she reaches the table. 

"Yes?" The girl looks up questioning, and Katya sits down across from her. 

"Sorry I’m late, work was crazy, I didn’t even have time to change out of this awful suit," Katya says apologetically and smiles. The girl really is beautiful, and from what Katya can see she likes to put some effort into her look. She just looks so strangely at Katya, like she’s shocked. 

"Excuse me, who are you?" Trixie asks, her eyes shooting around the room. 

"Uhm, I’m Katya. Alaska said I should meet you here?"

Trixie’s mouth hangs open as she stares back at Katya. "What? Why?"

"For our… date?"

There’s a long, awkward silence between them until a server turns up at their table and asks them if they are ready to order. 

Trixie just stares and blinks in confusion, so Katya tells the server they need a moment. 

"What did you think you were here for?" Katya asks. 

Trixie lets out a nervous giggle and fumbles with her napkin. She shakes her head and picks her purse up off the floor and starts to put away her phone and take out her keys. 

"I’m sorry, I thought I was just having dinner with my friends, and they set me up, and I… I just can’t, so, I have to go."

Her voice sounds almost broken and Katya is shocked and annoyed by their mutual friends. She gets up and stops Trixie when she wants to walk away. She looks like she’s about to cry. 

"Wait, please. We’re here now, we might as well eat? Just as friends?"

"This is so awkward," Trixie whispers. 

"I know. I’ll kill Alaska later, but please don’t leave. I’m starving."

A small smile breaks on Trixie’s face and she sits back down. 

"I specifically told Lasky I didn’t want to, and then she’s pulling this. That fucking bitch," Trixie says under her breath. 

"She wouldn’t let me off the hook either, I guess she really trusts that we match," Katya says with a wink. 

"I doubt it," Trixie says with a chuckle, but then stops and looks at Katya. "I’m sorry, no offense. It’s not about you, I’m just totally not into dating right now," she clarifies. 

"That’s totally ok, neither am I. I run my own business and I’m way too busy for these kinds of shenanigans."

"I just wanna be alone for a while, live alone, do things alone. I haven’t done that in a while," Trixie says. "Order food just for me, eat in front of the tv and fall asleep on the couch."

Katya laughs and wiggles her finger at Trixie. 

"That’s exactly what I’ve been doing."

The server comes back and brings them drinks and takes their orders. Talking is pretty easy now that they know they’re both on the same page. Katya learns that Trixie only recently broke up with her boyfriend for many years. The breakup was bad and painful, and she’s not ready to commit to anyone for the time being - be that a man or a woman. 

"My lesbian friends keep saying it’s much better and easier with women, and guys I talk to always just wanna fuck. Honestly, I would much rather just fuck right now," Trixie says, leaning over the table to talk softly to Katya. "But I don’t know any girls who want that. They all immediately wanna move in and buy furniture together."

Katya laughs with her mouth full and has to take a sip of water to get her food down. 

"You’re so right, I have been a lesbian for a long time and I can definitely agree that we’re not good at fucking and leaving. I don’t know why, because it seems a lot easier for me right now. Just have fun when you want it, and enjoy your alone time the rest of the time, right?"

"You’ve been a lesbian for a long time? How long?" Trixie asks with a grin. 

"I stopped fucking guys when I was in my twenties. But I’ve been a lesbian for thirty-seven years," Katya says and sticks out her tongue before taking another bite of lovely ravioli on her plate. "And you? Bi?" 

"Yeah, I guess," Trixie says and shrugs with one shoulder. "I never used to feel the need to label it, but I think in the current times it’s important to put names to things so you can stand for them. For me, it’s like, this timeline and I’m going back and forth?" Trixie draws a line in the air and her finger stops and starts going down the line. "Eighty percent into guys in high school, didn’t understand girls, then later I thought it was fifty-fifty, then I dated my first girlfriend and I was sure I was a full-blown lesbian. I don’t know." 

"You don’t have to know, just do what feels good," Katya says. 

Katya pays for dinner, making Trixie promise she’ll make it up some time, and they part ways in the parking lot. Trixie drives away in an old BMW in some vague light blue metallic color, of which Katya is pretty sure that it went out of fashion in the eighties. She now knows that Trixie is twenty-six, a veterinary assistant, lives with a roommate in the bad part of town, and moved here from a tiny town in Wisconsin. She used to live with her boyfriend, but left him after a lot of drama and got offered a room by a friend. She’s a bit younger than Katya would usually go for, but who’s she kidding… she’s not going for anyone, and neither is Trixie. They exchanged numbers for the fun of it, but the first person Katya calls is Alaska. 

"Oh god, you’re home already? That can’t be good." Alaska says by way of answering her phone, her slow, nasally voice sounding through Katya’s car over the speakers.

"I’m leaving the restaurant right now if you must know, and you are a fucking cunt," Katya says. Alaska is laughing, but Katya has more to say. "How could you set up that poor girl without her even knowing? And she’s twenty-six, what the fuck?"

"Girl, relax," Alaska drawls. "She’s cute, right?"

Katya sighs loudly. "She’s absolutely gorgeous, but that’s not the point. When she realized what was going on, she nearly cried. So thanks for that."

"What, are you serious?"

"Yes, she was shocked and scared, and I can’t blame her. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you two would match. She’s pretty, you’re pretty, you’re both a little crazy…"

"She’s basically living in a dorm and scraping by, and I’m a business owner and I work a gazillion hours a week. I think all that weed has finally gotten stuck in your brain," Katya mutters. 

"I’m sorry, Kat. I thought it would be fun, and Trixie deserves to have some fun. You paid for dinner, right?"   
  
"Of course I did, I’m a gentleman."

"Good. So now what?"

Katya thinks about that for a moment while taking a right turn into her street.

"I hate to give you this, but we had fun. She’s super cute, and once she relaxed we had a great conversation. But you have to call her and apologize. And stop forcing people on dates!"

*

T: hey you got plans tonight? wanna hang out?

It’s a week after their accidental date, and Trixie’s lounging around the house on a rare Saturday off. She works five days a week with varying days off, but she usually has to work on the weekends. She’s the only assistant who doesn’t have a family and her colleagues all seem to think she doesn’t need weekends. She decided to text Katya because she’s home alone, feeling a little under the weather, and very bored. 

K: Hi! Been working. Super busy, sorry.

T: ok. lasky said you scolded her, thanks *kissy face emoji*

Katya sends a winking emoji, but other than that, she’s silent. Trixie sighs and turns on the TV. She’s been feeling shitty all week, and now that she’s doing better, she’s got nothing to do. She falls asleep quickly but wakes a while later when her phone beeps from under her boob. 

K: Actually, I could use a break. Wanna come over?

Trixie jumps up off the couch and confirms, and already starts taking off her comfy lounging clothes while Katya is texting her the address. Trixie isn’t looking for a date or romance, but she likes Katya and wants to look good for her. She wouldn’t mind hooking up, either, but she’s not so sure Katya’s up for that. She’s older, very serious, working hard on her career. She might not want to waste any time on some young girl who’s too damaged to get into a serious relationship. 

When Trixie turns up at Katya’s house and gets out of her car, Katya’s watching her from her kitchen and her mouth goes dry. That girl is a lot sexier than she remembered from last week, and she’s biting her lip to keep from grinning as she hurries to open the door. 

Trixie’s wearing a pair of red, high-waisted shorts, showing off a lot of tanned leg, paired with an oversized white T-shirt with a knot tied on her belly. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she looks like an updated version of a fifties pinup. She kicks off her flip-flops in the hallway and walks into Katya’s house barefoot. 

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Trixie says as she walks into the living room. 

The sliding doors to the garden are all open, making the house feel very airy and light. All of Katya’s furniture is a muted hardwood, all matching in some way. The house is modern and eclectic at the same time, although she would like to add some more accessories to it to make it homier. She still hasn’t made the time to go look for nice items. 

"You have a pool! Can we sit there?" Trixie asks, her voice excited and her eyes big. 

"Sure, sit where you want! Can I get you anything?"   
  
"Do you have a soda?"

Trixie sits down by the side of the pool and sighs when her feet and calves sink into the cool water. The garden is big, with an outdoor cooking area, a full dining set, and lounge chairs. When Katya comes back out, she’s not only carrying drinks and snacks, but also cushions for the chairs. 

"This house is so beautiful. Any chance you’re looking for a roommate?" Trixie says with a wink when they’re sitting on the lounge chairs a little later. Katya has brought a towel for her to dry her legs and she’s wiggling her wet toes in the sun. 

"I’m definitely not, but thanks. Took me a long time to find it."

The more they talk, the more Trixie admires Katya’s face, her movements, how she carries herself. She seems to be very comfortable in her body, very sure about herself when she talks about her work and past life. Her motivation and self-confidence are attractive.

"Listen, this might be weird, but…" Trixie sits up in her chair and scoots her butt forward, putting her feet on the ground. "I would be up for casual sex if you are."

She knows her cheeks are turning red, but she looks intently at Katya to see her reaction and forces herself to keep the eye contact. Katya’s mouth opens, but no sound comes out. She carefully sets down her glass of lemonade on the table between their chairs and stares back, then laughs. 

"You’re shitting me, right?"

"Nope. I wouldn’t make things this awkward just to pull your leg," Trixie says and rolls her eyes. 

Katya sees how she blushes, how she licks her lips, bites the bottom one, and fumbles with the chair cushions. 

"Right now?" Katya’s mind can’t seem to process what’s happening, but her body’s got the memo. Her skin is tingling, and there’s a distinct warmth spreading through her belly down to her thighs. 

Trixie giggles adorably, shrugs, bites her lip again, nods. Katya’s heartbeat speeds up and she sits up too. Her body language apparently says enough, because Trixie gets up and turns to Katya’s chair. Katya puts her feet on the ground as Trixie straddles the chair and scoots forward until their knees are touching. She puts her hands on Katya’s thighs and leans in, her pretty face now so close that Katya can count the freckles on her nose. 

"I don’t know how to start," Trixie whispers.

She doesn’t have to think of anything because Katya kisses her. Trixie holds her breath as their lips press together, Katya’s nipping at hers, then her tongue sliding between, and Trixie opens her mouth and leans into the kiss. It feels good, somehow familiar, their mouths know what to do, their tongues know where to go. Trixie squeezes Katya’s thighs, and Katya sighs against her mouth and puts a hand on her waist. 

"Let’s go upstairs. Don’t wanna give my neighbors a show," Katya says breathlessly when they break the kiss.

Trixie follows Katya to her bedroom, where the door is opened to a big balcony. The whole room bathes in sunlight and calm colors, with soft grey walls and light blue bed sheets. They crawl on the bed and Katya pulls Trixie closer by grabbing her ass. Their legs entwine as they continue their heated kisses. 

"I thought I’d be too old for you," Katya whispers between kisses. Her strong fingers massage the flesh of Trixie’s thigh deliciously. 

"Shut up, you’re very sexy," Trixie whispers back. She moans when Katya pushes her chest into her and runs her hand up under Katya’s simple black tank top. 

They tumble around the bed, struggling with their clothes a little, neither of them patient enough to get naked slowly. Katya buries her face in Trixie’s full breasts, teasing her nipples, making her buck up her hips. 

"I wanna eat your pussy," Katya whispers with her lips on Trixie’s ear. 

"God, yes. Please."

Katya wastes no more time and scoots down the bed to pull Trixie’s legs apart. She gently bites her thighs and leaves a hickey on the soft, pink flesh. She’s wet, Katya can see it and smell it, and she enjoys her taste and her heat. 

"Fingers? Oh nah?" Katya asks looking up from beneath Trixie’s legs. 

Trixie’s face is flushed and her hair is messy, she’s frowning and nodding and massaging her own breasts. Katya’s two fingers easily slide inside, and Trixie shivers when she licks a pattern along her clit. Trixie’s muttering things under her breath too low for Katya to understand. 

"Tell me, baby," Katya encourages her. 

"Fuck, just… go on."   
  
"Like this?"   
  
"Yes, yes, please. I’m close."

Katya’s tongue swirls around Trixie’s clit, and before she knows it, she’s trembling and bucking and moaning loudly. Her breath comes out choppy and she curses god and her mother when she comes. 

"Girl, you were so ready," Katya coos when she takes Trixie in her arms. 

"So good," Trixie moans. Her warm hands slide all over Katya’s body, and she rolls them over so she’s on top, her breasts heavy on Katya’s chest. She kisses her slowly, languidly sliding their tongues together. 

"Tell me what you want," Trixie says. Her brown eyes are soft and her lids heavy. 

"Sit on my face," Katya says deadpan, making Trixie giggle and bury her face in Katya’s neck. 

"No, I wanna make you come. Tell me what you like," Trixie presses. She peppers kisses over Katya’s neck and chest as she descends down her body. 

"This… this is good," Katya sighs when Trixie’s face disappears between her thighs. Trixie takes her time, working her up slowly, making sure every part of her pussy gets the same attention. When she rubs her clit with two fingers, Katya lets out a soft keening, so she keeps that up. Trixie notices what Katya likes, she enjoys softer things than Trixie, gentler touches, and she gives her that until her body trembles and she orgasms with a long sigh. 

They cuddle up in the bed, and Katya asks Trixie again to sit on her face and makes her come in a few short minutes. 

"So, not a bad match after all," Katya says with a big grin when they are sitting by the pool eating the pizza Trixie ordered. They’re both just in tops and panties, tired and satisfied and a little sticky. 

"Don’t tell Alaska though! She’ll be much too smug," Trixie says.

"Oh, definitely. She doesn’t get any points for this."

When Trixie leaves after dinner, her whole body is tired and warm from the after dinner makeout session by the pool - apparently, Katya wasn’t that worried of her neighbors seeing her fingering Trixie. 

"Thanks for this, baby girl. Let me know if you wanna ‘hang out’ again," Katya says making air quotes. 

"I will." Trixie sticks out her tongue when she walks away. 

*

Two weeks go by with Katya and Trixie texting on and off but neither have time or energy to meet. Trixie complains that she’s always so tired, and Katya advises her on some healthy food she should eat. Katya, in turn, complains about her working hours. She’s been working hard on a big sale, and when it’s done, she invites Trixie for drinks to celebrate. She’s just sold a multimillion-dollar home, so she can afford to throw some champagne around.

Trixie knows it’s a pretty fancy club they agreed to meet at, one of those where you pay for a table and some people order drinks by the bottle. She’s dressed up in a little pink dress and high heels, and when she gets to the table, her jaw is nearly on the floor. Katya is in a sharp, dark blue pinstripe suit, complete with a vest and a tight white blouse. The pants reach the floor and just show a peek of a pair of pointed golden pumps. Her usually sharp bob length hair is messy with curls and she’s wearing dark red lipstick. 

"Hubba hubba," Trixie says when she slides into the bench that curves around the table. Katya grins and kisses Trixie’s cheek gently. 

"Should I call you sir or madam?"   
  
"Whatever turns you on, baby girl," Katya says, then giggles over her own words. 

They drink some champagne and talk about their working week, but they can’t finish the bottle. Trixie has scooted so close to Katya she can wrap a leg over her lap, and she’s constantly whispering dirty things in her ear. 

"Seeing you in this suit I just wanna take it off you. Or leave it on and sit on your face," Trixie says. 

Katya moans and runs her hand over Trixie’s thigh, right under the hem of her tight dress.

"Let’s go then," Katya whispers back. 

They take a taxi to Trixie’s place, where it’s very messy in the hallway, kitchen and living room. Trixie’s room is the exception, her bed neatly made and the floor free from clutter. As promised, Trixie sits on Katya’s face completely naked while Katya keeps her suit on. It has to come off soon after because she’s sweating way too much and she needs something in return, she’s so turned on. Trixie takes a toy from her bedside table and teases Katya for a while before she makes her come. 

It’s pretty early in the morning when Katya wakes up from noises around her. The big light in the bedroom is on when she opens her eyes and she has to squeeze them shut again. She turns to her other side and hides her face under the blankets. 

"Hey, you awake?" Trixie says with a toothbrush in her mouth. 

"Ugh. No."

"I’m sorry, I have to work," Trixie says, rubbing her fingers through Katya’s hair. 

"I don’t want," Katya moans petulantly. 

"You can also stay here and do the walk of shame when my roommate is up."

Trixie goes back into the bathroom and Katya hears the water running. When Trixie starts packing her bag, Katya quickly gets up too. She uses the bathroom, gets dressed, and is ready when Trixie wants to leave. Trixie drives Katya to the club where her car is. 

"Thanks, baby girl. Have a good day at work," Katya says and leans in for a kiss. 

"Yeah, bye." Trixie drops a quick peck on Katya’s lips. 

When Katya sits in her car, she thinks about that goodbye. It felt a little cold. Sure, they’re just friends with benefits, but… they’re not cold. They weren’t cold last time, right? They were joking and teasing, and generally in good spirits. Now, Trixie seemed to be distant. 

K: You ok?

Katya shoots off the text before driving home. For the rest of the day, she buries herself in work, has a business lunch and takes a nap in the later afternoon. When she wakes, Trixie has texted back. 

T: yeah sorry i was grumpy

*

"Girl, really?" Alaska huffs when Katya takes out her phone for the fourth time during a rare lunch between working hours. 

"Sorry!" Katya says and hastily puts the phone away. 

"Who are you texting?" Alaska makes grabby hands for the phone, but Katya flips her off. 

"None of your business. Tell me more about the party."   
  
Alaska is planning a big party for her anniversary with Sharon. They’re celebrating ten years together, of which three married - just because they couldn’t do it before that time. But Alaska is now smelling a different story. 

"That wasn’t work, you wouldn’t be smiling so big if it was."

Katya rolls her eyes. 

"Yeah, no, whatever."

"Yekaterina Zamowalawala! Give me the deets!" Alaska wiggles her long fingers in the air right in front of Katya’s face. Katya just shrugs. 

"It’s just a casual thing, nothing to get worked up about." 

She stuffs another bite of salad in her mouth while Alaska’s big mouth hangs open. 

"You’re actually seeing someone?"   
  
"Yeah, sort of, just… sex." She shrugs again. 

"Just casual? Then why are you blushing?"   
  
"Ugh, stop it! I’m not." Katya puts the backs of her hands against her cheeks to try to cool them off, but it’s no use. Alaska’s on to her. 

"It’s Trixie, isn’t it? You’ve secretly been fucking her and you didn’t tell me."   
  
"Bitch, keep it down!" Katya whisper screams.

Alaska cackles loudly. "Bitch! Well done."

"What? Seriously, that’s your reaction?"

Alaska puts her fork down and leans back with her arms crossed, looking very smug. 

"You needed to get laid, she needed a rebound. I think it’s great."

"Oh my god, I can’t believe you," Katya whispers, shaking her head. "This was your plan all along?"   
  
"Honey, I didn’t have any plan. I just wanted you to fuck, and she was lonely, that’s all. That girl has barely any friends in this town, I just know her because she works with Sharon."   
  
"She works at Sharon’s office?"

Of course, Katya knew Alaska’s wife was a large animal vet, but she’d never connected the dots. Sharon usually worked on horses and cows, Trixie was cooing about cute kittens and puppies and what strange animals rich people in LA keep.

"She’s not Sharon’s assistant, but they work in the same office and we hung out a couple times. I like that girl, and her ex treated her badly. She’s only left him, like, a few months ago."   
  
"How long after she left him did you set us up?"

"Oh, I don’t know, a few weeks. She was already fed up for a while but she didn’t have a place to stay."

Katya huffs and angrily stabs some cucumber to her fork. 

"Honestly, I don’t know if her current living situation is all that great. That guy she lives with, he’s a pig. Or maybe a hoarder, I don’t know. There’s stuff everywhere in that apartment."

"Well, why don’t you put her up in your huge mansion, huh?" Alaska grins widely. 

"Don’t be stupid, Lasky. I can’t live with my friend with benefits, can I? How casual does that sound?"

Katya doesn’t mention that Trixie joked about renting a room from her the first time she visited. It’s a big place, and Katya has several spare rooms. There’s even a little kitchenette on the top floor where Katya never goes. It’s probably dusty with just a few boxes of childhood junk. 

"She’s been complaining about not feeling well, being tired, she had a stomach bug or something. Maybe she should look for another place to stay," Katya rambles on. "A place that’s not mine, obviously," she adds when Alaska raises both brows. 

Alaska’s face freezes into a grimace suddenly, but she shakes it off and goes back to eating her veggie burger. 

"What?" asks Katya. 

"Nothing. I’m just a little stressed. If I invite you both to the party, would that be awkward?"

* 

It’s been over three months since Katya first met Trixie, and she’s not seen her in two weeks. It used to be almost every week, then Trixie started canceling more often, or couldn’t make it because she was too tired. Katya’s not just horny, she’s also worried that something is really wrong with her friend - yes, she considers Trixie a good friend now. Having sex removed all the boundaries Katya would normally have with friends who hadn’t seen her naked. 

On the day of Alaska and Sharon’s party, Trixie doesn’t show up. It’s a Saturday afternoon, planned to go well into the evening, and Sharon knows Trixie isn’t working. Katya mingles for a while and sits on their lawn with Alaska’s mom while with the family dogs run around them. Sharon’s and Alaska’s dads task themselves with manning the barbeque. Katya loves the food and the company but she can’t shake her thoughts of Trixie. It’s been days since she’s replied to a text and that’s not like her at all. 

"Sharon, I have to go. Where’s Alaska?" Katya says to Sharon who’s opening another bottle of wine in the kitchen. 

"Darling! We’re not done yet, please don’t go."

"I have to check on Trixie, I’m worried about her," Katya says, sounding stressed and rushed. 

Sharon looks at her and frowns. "Really? You think something’s wrong?"

"It’s not like her to ignore my texts for days, even if she’s occupied she lets me know."   
  
"Maybe she just doesn’t want to see you, honey." Sharon puts a hand on Katya’s arm. 

"She would just tell me that, I think. But I might be wrong and she’s just not interested anymore. I’m just gonna check to be sure."   
  
While driving to Trixie’s place, Katya dials her number but she doesn’t pick up. She leaves a short message that she’s on her way. The trip takes about forty-five minutes, and Katya’s phone stays silent. 

Trixie’s car is in the parking lot next to her building and Katya parks right beside it. She takes a deep breath, pops some gum into her mouth and heads to the apartment. Trixie’s roommate opens the door and everything looks normal - messy, with the TV on and food smells coming from the kitchen. 

"Oh, hey," Willam says and leaves Katya standing in the doorway. He sits down on the couch and continues eating what looks like chicken wings for dinner. 

"Hey. Is Trixie home?"   
  
"Yeah. She’s sick."

Katya stands beside the couch, staring intently at Willam. His eyes are glued to the TV. 

"What’s wrong with her?"   
  
"I don’t know, go ask. She’s been super whiny all the time, but I’m not a doctor, so…" Willam rolls his eyes and then goes back to watching the TV. 

Katya goes to Trixie’s room and first stands there and listens through the door - nothing. She knocks softly and calls out. Silence. Katya knocks a little louder.

"Trixie? Can I come in?"

There’s shuffling on the other side of the door, and a moment later, Trixie opens it. She wearing pajamas and a robe, her face is pale and puffy and her hair a mess. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks. She looks shocked and scared. 

"I was worried about you. What’s going on? Are you sick again?"

"Yeah, I think I ate something… weird, or whatever. I’m fine." Trixie tries to smile, but her voice is unsteady. 

"Baby girl, you can talk to me if something’s wrong. Can I help?" Katya talks softly and reaches out run the backs of her fingers over Trixie’s cheek. 

With that little gesture, Katya has broken through Trixie’s wall and the dam bursts. She’s in full hysterics within seconds, crying with heaving sobs and burying her face in Katya’s shirt.

"Oh baby, sweetheart, what’s going on?" 

Katya wraps her arms around Trixie and steps inside her room and closes the door behind her. She takes Trixie to sit on the edge of the bed. The room is now messy, with a half-eaten lunch on a plate on the floor and clean clothes yet to be folded. Trixie is trembling against Katya, holding her shirt in a tight grip in her fist. Katya just holds her, rocks them a little until she calms down. 

"I’m s-sorry," Trixie manages to get out. "I’m so sorry, everything is so fucked up, I’m sorry."

"Calm down, baby." Katya shushes Trixie and dries her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. She goes to the bathroom and brings Trixie a glass of water. After carefully taking a few sips and a few deep breaths, Trixie is calmer. 

"I didn’t want to see you because I was feeling so shitty, and I didn’t wanna tell you, ‘cause… ‘cause I don’t know what to do, and… and it’s just a mess."

Trixie says all of this with a stricken face and tears streaming down her cheeks, and Katya’s heart breaks for her. 

"What is a mess?"   
  
Trixie’s face scrunches up and she cries harder again. 

"I can’t tell you. I just can’t." She turns away from Katya and lies face down on the bed to cry into her pillow. 

Katya sits beside her and rubs a hand over her back, up and down, in slow circular motions, and she just waits. She lies down next to Trixie and holds her while she cries. It takes a while for Trixie to calm down, and then she turns around and tucks her face against Katya’s chest. 

"I’m pregnant."    
  
It’s a small whisper, almost a breath, but Katya hears it. Her heart painfully skips in her chest. 

"What?" Katya looks down and picks up Trixie’s face to look at her. "Pregnant?"

Trixie nods sadly.

"But… how? Are you ok? How long?" Katya scrambles to get her thoughts straight, at the same time checking Trixie over physically. When she puts a hand on Trixie’s belly, Trixie gasps and puts her hand over it.

"I don’t know what to do."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No. But I did a million tests and they were all positive."

Katya sits up on the bed and pulls Trixie with her. She gently runs her hand over Trixie’s face, pushing away her messy hair. 

"Do you want a baby?" Katya asks. 

"I… I don’t know." Trixie frowns. "I’ve thought about it, like, if I could, then… I probably would want kids. But… not now. I’m poor, I live in this dump, I’m alone." Trixie sighs. "I don’t talk to my family, Kat. I barely have any friends. I don’t know how to do this."

"You have me?" Katya offers with a smile. Trixie’s face scrunches up again, but she breathes deeply to keep the tears at bay. 

"That’s the hardest part. I’m in love with you."


	2. Two's a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie dropped not one, but two bombs on Katya. How is Katya going to respond? And how will they deal with the issue at hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thanks to everyone who commented, it has been so inspiring and motivated me two write chapter 2 almost immediately in the same weekend as I posted the first one. Hope you like this one too, and please don't hesitate to give any kind of feedback in the comments. Especially if you're a mom, or know more about pregnancies than I do, your input is very welcome :)

In the middle of a crazy busy week, in which Katya got two new assignment for insanely expensive homes because she did such a good job on the multimillion-dollar mansion a while ago, she also cleared her schedule on Wednesday afternoon to pick up Trixie from work and drive her to her doctor’s office. She wanted to go in alone, so after a kiss for good luck, Katya sits in her car in the parking lot. 

It’s only a few days ago that Trixie dropped not one, but two bombs on Katya and they haven’t really talked about it yet. Katya went into care mode and avoided the second confession. She sent Trixie into the bathroom to shower, tidied her room and packed up all her clothes. After showering and getting dressed, Trixie looked better but was still a little apathetic. Katya announced she was going to take her home and asked if she wanted to eat something, and Trixie wanted burgers. They went to In-n-Out where Trixie proceeded to eat two huge burgers in silence, looking sad. In the following days, both of them had to work. Katya spent a lot of time in her office and neither of them started a real conversation. Katya knows it has to happen sometime, but her first priority was this appointment - Trixie has to know how far along she is and then has to decide what she wants to do.

Katya startles when the passenger door suddenly opens and Trixie gets into the car. She looks like she’s been crying, but she smiles, which is something Katya hasn’t seen in a few days.

"So?"

Trixie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

"Can we go to In-n-Out?" she asks, looking sideways at Katya with begging eyes. Katya chuckles and puts her seatbelt on. 

While they’re on their way, Trixie starts to talk, her voice soft and hoarse. 

"In the week I left my ex, we had this fight, and then we made up, and we had this sort of... pity fuck, I guess. I’d been drinking, I don’t even remember what I was thinking. I’ve been with two guys since then, in the first two weeks after I moved in with Willam." 

Katya’s head whips around and she casts Trixie a look. 

"I didn’t fuck Willam, if you must know. He’s not into girls. Just… a guy from work, and a guy from some club." Trixie shakes her head and takes another deep breath. "I was whoring around, acting out, I don’t know. Bottom line is, I don’t know who put this baby in me."

"Ok. But does that matter?"

"What do you mean? Of course, it matters. I’d have to tell him what’s going on."

"I don’t know if you have to do that now. Does it matter for your decision?"

Katya feels Trixie’s eyes on her as she watches the road. 

"I… don’t know. But I’m already in the second trimester."   
  
The car is silent while Katya concentrates on parking and shuts off the vehicle, then releases her seatbelt and turns to Trixie. 

"You gotta help me a little with this lingo… a trimester is three months?"   
  
"Yeah. After the first twelve weeks, it’s harder to get an abortion. I mean, legally, it’s more difficult, there are more hoops to jump through."

"Is that what you want?"

Trixie looks up and Katya sees her whole face is tight, her eyes filled with heavy emotion. 

"I… don’t think so. It was my first thought, you know. To get rid of it, that it was a problem I had to solve. But now... " Trixie stares out of the front window of the car where the day is already getting darker.

Katya reaches over the console and puts her hand on Trixie’s arm. 

"You need to know that I support whatever decision you make, Trix. I’m here, ok? Anything you need, if it’s just a shoulder to cry on, or money, or a place to stay."

Trixie’s eyes are filled with tears when she looks at Katya, but she smiles. 

"Thanks."

Katya nods. "Now lets get some food in your body."

They bring the food back to Katya’s place and sit on the lounge chairs by the pool, but it’s a bit dark. Trixie dashes inside and comes back with a candle, which she lights and puts on the little table between. Burgers and candlelight strangely work pretty well together. 

"The doctor estimates that I’m fifteen weeks along," Trixie says with her mouth full. "He mentioned all these symptoms, like, spotting, mucus, more gross things, sensitivity to smell. I kinda recognize some of it, especially the fatigue. But I just thought my period was a little off due to stress, and I’ve always had a sensitive stomach. It’s not like my body told me, hello, we’re making a baby." 

"Do you feel like you did something wrong? I don’t think you should," Katya says. 

"A little… the doctor was confused and then he scolded me for coming in so late, and then I told him I didn’t know, and I got all dramatic."

Trixie does feel like a big failure for not paying close attention and being a whore, but she doesn’t want to say it out loud.

"There’s no use in berating yourself," Katya says, sitting up and looking Trixie in the eye. "You’re here now, you have to deal with the situation at hand. No use in thinking about things that have already happened."

"You’re right, and I know that, but still… I keep trying to remember what happened with those guys, but it’s all just foggy. It’s been a couple of months, I was drunk, I can’t recall any details."   
  
"What did the doctor say about the drinking?" Katya asks. She’d been worried about Trixie’s alcohol intake while pregnant, even though it wasn’t outrageous in any way. Pregnant women aren’t supposed to drink, period. 

"He said it was unfortunate but that I could have some checks done if I wanted to, to see if the baby is healthy. But I don’t know what that’s going to cost and how much Medicaid will cover." Trixie wrinkles her nose and shrugs. 

"That won’t be a problem," Katya says and sucks coke through a straw while Trixie stares at her. 

"You can’t." 

"I can," Katya says. 

"No, listen, I can’t let you-"

"Wait." Katya holds up a hand. "Remember when I took you out for champagne at that fancy club? When I sold that mansion? That place sold for almost nine million dollars. The commission fee was roughly seven percent, I was the agent for both the seller and buyer, the other guys got a lower cut than me. Bottom line, I made more than three hundred thousand dollars on that one sale."

Trixie has stopped chewing to stare at Katya as she lists all these things off on her fingers. 

"What I’m saying is, stop worrying about money. I want to help you, and I can afford it."

After a moment of silence, Trixie says, "Ok."

Later that night, Trixie stares at the dark ceiling of Katya’s guest room. Since last weekend when she took Trixie home, Katya hasn’t made any moves to be intimate with her. Not that Trixie is really looking for that right now, with near-constant nausea, acid reflux and random sharp pains in her abdomen. She still wonders why Katya hasn’t expressed any physical interest. They were all over each other all the times they were together - Trixie now realizes her need for all those orgasms probably came from the pregnancy - and now, there’s nothing. 

Well, there’s not  _ nothing _ . Katya kissed her when she went to the doctor. But that’s it. 

Trixie turns to her side and stares at her phone charging on the bedside table. They haven’t texted either, not because they’re in the same house, but because Trixie already felt like such a burden being in Katya’s home, imposing on her. They’re planning to take the rest of her stuff from Willam’s place this weekend and then she’s out of there. He was fine with it, just shrugged and said he wouldn’t pay her back the two remaining weeks of the month, which Trixie was also fine with. It was a casual arrangement, no paperwork, no deposit.

Trixie pulls up her shirt and puts a hand on her belly. She can’t feel anything, although she’s now aware of the swelling the doctor pointed out. She’s always been full-figured, her belly pudgy, her thighs jiggly. It’s hard to believe there’s a baby growing in there, already the size of an orange, and she’s not just bloated because she ate too much. 

*

Although they now live together, Katya and Trixie don’t see each other all the time. Trixie works varying shifts, Katya often works from home and has lunch and dinner meetings, sometimes she has to go out in the evening to attend networking events, and some clients demand to see her on Sunday or weird hours during the week. They’re both constantly running around, Trixie in dirty scrubs, Katya in fancy suits. Trixie’s come to love Katya’s corporate look; she’s sophisticated and stylish, and she doesn’t wear simple off the rack suits. She has them custom made, in cool color combinations and with interesting details. Trixie’s never seen her in a skirt or a dress, it’s always either a suit or some comfortable loungewear. 

When Trixie comes home after a particularly trying early shift on a random Thursday, Katya is on the sofa with her laptop. She’s wearing tight, lightly washed jeans and a neat white blouse. She looks like the epitome of a rich woman in casual clothes, except her feet are bare, her hair is in a messy ponytail and she’s not wearing any makeup. 

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Katya yells out and jumps up off the couch. Trixie only then realizes what she looks like. 

"Oh gosh, yeah," she looks down at her clothes. "It’s not my blood, there was a dog in a car accident," Trixie says, her face scrunching up painfully. "I carried him in, he was all limp and bloody." 

She has no chance of stopping the tears, they just flow freely while she sniffs and shakes her head and chuckles at herself. 

"Baby, I’m so sorry," Katya says, reaching out to touch Trixie’s arm - about the only place where there are no blood stains.

"No, but he’s fine!" Trixie sobs. "I don’t know why I’m crying, he’s fine. We fixed him up."

Trixie pulls the bloody shirt over her head, leaving her in just a simple undershirt. Only a few tiny spots of blood came through the fabric. Katya smiles and pulls her close, letting her cry against her. She rubs her hand over Trixie’s back, up and down, while Trixie whispers she doesn’t know why she’s crying. 

"You’re just emotional, baby. It’s ok."

Trixie pushes at Katya all of a sudden, looking up at her. She holds her arms in a strong grip. 

"I’m keeping the baby."

"Ok. You just decided that?" Katya asks. 

"No, I already did, but… I didn’t tell you. I just, I didn’t think it would be a good idea, but I just can’t… I can’t abort it. I can’t  _ not  _ take this chance. Maybe I’ll never get another," Trixie rambles through her tears. 

"Well, congratulations then," Katya says, pulling Trixie close again. They stand like that for a moment, in the hallway, just hugging, and Trixie’s crying has subsided. 

"Thanks," Trixie says and laughs. "I’m a mess, I need a shower. Do we have any food? I’m starving."

"No, I was planning to go to the store but I got caught up in work," Katya says and rolls her eyes. "You go shower, I’ll get some stuff, and then we can make something when I get back."   
  
Trixie nods and closes her eyes when Katya presses a small kiss to her forehead. 

Trixie watches Katya put on some shoes and a jacket and leave. She looks so good with the brown leather jacket over her white blouse, it makes Trixie sigh and her heart ache a little. She’s longing for something more, but she’s not sure how to get it. 

Trixie puts on some comfortable lounge clothes after her shower. She’s noticed that she can’t wear her jeans anymore. Her scrubs are no problem because it’s all wide and elastic, but on her time off she now wears yoga pants and a big, long-sleeved shirt. She puts her scrubs in the wash immediately and goes around both her and Katya’s room to pick up laundry and sort it out for when the scrubs are done. Downstairs, she picks up Katya’s coffee mug, a plate which she used for lunch, and some food wrappers in the kitchen. By the time Katya comes home, the house is tidy and Trixie has set up a pitcher of cold lemonade outside by the lounge chairs. 

They carry in the groceries together and Trixie puts them away in the cupboard with some directions from Katya. 

"Oh!" Trixie yells excitedly with her head in the fridge. "You have parmesan! Do you like chicken parmesan? I can make it for dinner?"

"Sure, if you’re not too tired? I brought some easier things too, maybe…"   
  
"No, I’m hungry!" 

Trixie is all over the kitchen immediately, putting away groceries but at the same time taking things out to make dinner. Katya watches her with a smile on her face. It’s good to see Trixie back in a good mood, doing things, being enthusiastic. She’s also noticed how tidy the house is and when she gets upstairs, the washing machine has just finished with the scrubs. Katya puts another load in and puts the scrubs in the dryer. 

While Katya works on the lounge chair, Trixie sits and reads  _ What to Expect When You're Expecting _ while intermittently checking on the chicken in the oven. Katya is a little lost in her own world of emails, offers, industry updates, and financial administration until a lovely smell reaches her nose. She looks behind her into the living room, but there’s nobody there. 

"Over here," Trixie says with a chuckle. She stands by the outside dining table which is completely set for dinner, with a glass of wine for Katya, water for herself, one single flower in a glass and even two little candles. 

"Oh, wow," Katya says when she reaches the table. There’s chicken parmesan and grilled potatoes, and a salad, and even some broccoli, because Trixie wants to eat as many veggies as she can. 

"This is delicious! Why didn’t you tell me you are also a chef?" Katya asks when she’s chewing on her first bite. 

"I only know a few recipes, that hardly makes me a good cook," Trixie says. 

"Well, all I can do is make grilled cheese, mac and cheese from a box, and I could probably boil an egg."

Every time they have dinner together, Trixie pushes for an early dinner. Sometimes she’s cooking as early as four p.m. if she gets home early, because she feels dizzy with hunger. She learns how to make veggie lasagne and confesses to Katya that she was a vegetarian for a long time, but has been craving meat for weeks. Now she knows why. 

Every day Katya comes home from work, there’s a fresh meal, no matter the time of day. One time she walks into a dark living room after ten p.m. and finds a plastic container on the counter. It’s spaghetti with meatballs and she just has to heat it up in the microwave and eat it while finishing up some work. 

Some time goes by while they live like roommates and don’t really talk about their situation. Katya is glad that Alaska is caught up at work because she’s working towards a promotion, so she doesn’t have a lot of time to see her friend. Katya isn’t sure she could keep the whole situation a secret if they were face to face, but that’s what Trixie wants. 

But then, Trixie reaches the inevitable point where she has to tell her boss and coworkers about her pregnancy. When she’s almost five months pregnant, it becomes impossible to hide because she needs to order new scrubs from her boss and the wide shirt is sitting tight against her belly and boobs. Her boobs are also very sensitive and painful, which makes it even worse to wear a tight shirt. Driving home, Trixie gets overwhelmed with emotions after just telling everyone at work that she’s pregnant and that the daddy isn’t in the picture, and that she’s living with a friend who offered to help her out. She told them this with a smile and said she’s feeling fine, but the whole situation still sounds pretty pathetic and hopeless. What is she gonna do when the baby comes? She can’t very well still smooch off Katya and have the baby live there. 

When she comes home, Katya is just about to leave. She’s wearing another sharp suit, this time it’s grey with a tiny fuschia pinstripe, which matches her blouse and her pumps. Her hair is expertly straightened and she’s wearing simple, soft makeup. 

"You look pretty," Trixie says as she steps into the living room.

"Hey! Thanks. I’m having dinner with the Mastersons and hopefully can convince them to allow me to sell their house."

"Ok. Have fun?"   
  
"Meh." Katya shrugs. "You look tired, are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah. I told them at work, about the baby. And then I got all emo on the way home." 

"Best take an early night then, baby," Katya says. She runs the backs of her fingers over Trixie’s cheek, then winks and leaves. 

Trixie can’t sleep. She felt real joy when her colleagues congratulated her on her pregnancy, but then when she came home and saw Katya, she felt… empty. Like she’s lost something she didn’t really have. She’s still very much in love with Katya, maybe even more than before. Like it’s been settled in her being since she moved into this house. 

It’s almost eleven when Katya comes home. Trixie hears the car, the beeping of the alarm, the front door, kicking off her shoes, tiptoeing up the stairs. When Katya’s bedroom door closes, Trixie takes a deep breath and pushes the duvet off her body. She gets up and goes to Katya’s room - she can hear movement in there, the toilet flushing, footsteps. Trixie knocks, and Katya answers. 

"Hey."   
  
"Hey, did I wake you? I’m sorry," Katya says and walks towards Trixie standing by the door. She’s still wearing half of her suit, blouse unbuttoned and pants undone. 

"I couldn’t sleep," Trixie says softly. "Can I sleep with you?"

Trixie’s wearing a big sleepshirt with Hello Kitty on it, her hair is messy and her face sleepy. When she smiles like that, how can Katya say no to anything? 

Katya changes into tight boxers and a tank top and slides under the cool, satin sheets beside Trixie. The sliding door to the balcony is opened a tiny sliver to let a cool breeze into the room. 

"Why couldn’t you sleep?" Katya asks, turning to her side so they are face to face. Trixie’s hands are folded under her cheek making her face look squishy. Her mouth is a little dry as she tries to swallow. 

"I just missed you."   
  
"I’m right here."

"I know," Trixie says. It sounds like she wants to say more, but she doesn’t continue. 

Trixie feels rather than hears Katya sigh, and then her cool, soft fingers touch Trixie’s cheek in the dark. 

"I know what you mean," Katya whispers. "I just don’t know what to do about it."

Trixie shuffles forward in the bed, closing the space between them until their knees are almost touching.

"Just kiss me then," Trixie whispers, her hand reaching under the duvet to put a hand on Katya’s waist.

Katya’s little gasp is swallowed by Trixie’s lips on hers, her lips pressing and nipping and her tongue probing while her fingers dig into Katya’s ribs. 

"Baby," Katya whispers, moaning against Trixie’s lips. Her hand is on Trixie’s cheek, thumb pushing at her chin. Trixie’s panting when she breaks the kiss. 

"I want you," Trixie whispers. She wraps her leg over Katya’s, rubbing her calf up her legs, effectively trapping her against her own body. 

"Trixie. I don’t know how I feel, I don’t want to lead you on."   
  
"I don’t care, please. I need you."   
  
Their whispers are heated in the dark room and Trixie is too warm under the heavy duvet. She pushes it away and rolls herself on top of Katya, stretching her arms over her head. She grinds her body against Katya’s, and she knows that Katya likes the weight of Trixie’s body on her. She likes how full Trixie is and she likes Trixie to take control. They know exactly what they like, that Trixie is more into harder fingering than Katya, that Katya can easily shove four fingers into Trixie’s pussy with force, while Katya likes slow licking and softer movements. Trixie is more demanding and chases her orgasm, while Katya can just enjoy pleasing Trixie and then fall asleep, or be touched without coming. 

There are no secrets between their bodies, and Trixie knows Katya’s resistance is only mental and not physical. She feels powerful now, like she knows everything there is to know, there are no boundaries and everything is clear. 

"Just let me touch you," Trixie whispers against Katya’s ear. She slides her hands down, tickling the sensitive inside of Katya’s arm, cups her small, firm breasts under the tight top. Her nipples are hardening under Trixie’s fingers. She likes the slope of Katya’s small waist, her defined abs, and her narrow hips. Her body feels very strong and dependable. 

Trixie pulls the boxers down and at the same time pushes the duvet off the bed completely. She runs her hands up and down Katya’s legs, feeling the restless tension in her body. She wets her fingers with saliva and runs them through Katya’s labia. She’s warm and breathes out a soft moan at the feeling. 

Trixie lies down next to Katya, their bodies close together and exchanging long, slow kisses while she works her up with her fingers. Katya’s orgasm is gentle, freezing her body, making her shiver and pant loudly. 

Katya sucks on Trixie’s nipples as gentle as possible, avoiding the rough squeezing Trixie normally likes because she said her boobs have been sensitive. Her pussy is sensitive, too, and very wet, juices already dripping down her thighs when Katya puts her fingers on her. She lies on her belly between Trixie’s legs to spread her lips and suck hard on her clit. Trixie orgasms fast and she’s bucking and whispering curse words. 

Katya has a sleepy grin on her face when they lie down together after cleaning up in the bathroom. 

"I told you to get an early night."   
  
Trixie’s smile is cheeky and she shrugs. "I was in bed half past nine."

Katya rolls her eyes, then reaches behind her to turn off the bedside light. 

"Turn around, let me hold you," Katya says with a wave of her hand. Trixie turns and sighs in delight when she feels Katya’s naked body against her own. Being spooned by Katya is probably the best feeling in the world, and when Katya’s fingers spread over Trixie’s belly, her throat closes off and she squeezes her eyes closed. 

_ I love you _ , Trixie thinks in her mind. She doesn’t say it out loud, because she knows Katya isn’t ready. Though somehow, Trixie knows it’s going to be alright. Katya will come around and everything will be fine. 


	3. Three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's gonna get a scan to check how her baby is doing and wants Katya to come along.

Twenty weeks into her pregnancy, Trixie has an appointment for a fetal anomaly scan which will show if the baby is developing correctly. Trixie is nervous and pacing around the house on the night before the appointment. Katya is working in her office and she’s been on the phone since forever. Trixie is already in her pajamas and robe, but she desperately wants to talk to Katya before she goes to sleep. 

When Katya finally stops talking, Trixie appears in the doorway. 

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, I’m just finishing up." Katya saves some files on her laptop and then closes it with a loud click.    
  
Trixie leans with her butt against the back of the sofa in the room, facing Katya’s desk like she has an official appointment. 

"I know you’re super busy, but I was wondering what your schedule looks like tomorrow morning."   
  
Katya frowns and opens her phone to scroll through her calendar but then looks up without checking anything. 

"Why?"

Trixie’s face is tense and serious. "It’s the anomaly scan tomorrow. I wanted to ask if you’d come with me."

Katya nods and gets up to walk around her desk. "Absolutely. What time is it?"   
  
"I have to be there at nine thirty before I go to work."   
  
"Ok. We’ll drive there in both our cars and then I’ll go to my appointment afterward."

Katya stands before Trixie and puts her hands on her shoulders. 

"Worried?"   
  
"A little. I did a lot of things… not knowing…"

"I know, sweetie. Let’s hope for the best, ok?" 

Trixie wraps her arms around Katya’s waist and hugs her with her face against her flat belly. 

*

After a restless night and a rushed morning, Trixie sits on the bed in the sonography room with her stomach in knots. Katya is calm and collected in another impeccable suit. It makes Trixie feel good that Katya is attentive because she feels like she’s gonna forget her own name from the worry and stress she’s going through. 

The sonographer is a friendly older woman and Katya thinks her upbeat mood is supposed to make the pregnant women feel good. It’s not reaching Trixie yet, she’s clenching her hands into fists while giving the woman her fake smile. 

The sonographer makes small talk while dumping a clear jelly on Trixie’s belly where a bump is now very present. She explains that they are going to check the baby’s development by measuring the head and the thigh bone and check the brain, the abdominal wall, and the heart. 

"So you’ll know right away if something is wrong?" Trixie asks, her voice small. 

"Usually, yes. Are you worried?"   
  
"Yes. I didn’t know I was pregnant until I was in my second trimester. I’ve also… I didn’t do a scan last time."

"I understand, honey. Let’s take a look then." The woman pats Trixie’s leg with a smile and rolls her chair up to the bed. She checks some settings on the machine and then puts the probe on Trixie’s belly.

Katya can’t really make out the imagines on the screen until the woman points at something. 

"Look, there’s the head, here’s a hand. The baby is waving at you!"

With squinted eyes and almost leaning over Trixie to see, Katya can indeed see a hand-like shape on the screen, and a round shape for the head. Then she discovers a nose and when the device turns to Trixie’s side, there’s a shoulder. 

"Oh…" Trixie whispers. Katya reaches out and grabs her clammy hand from where it was clutching the paper sheet underneath her. 

"That’s your baby," Katya whispers and smiles at Trixie. 

Trixie’s eyes are watery, but she’s smiling, and Katya hopes her tears are in wonder and joyous emotion, not sadness or worry. 

The sonographer proceeds to check the baby’s measurements shows the abdomen and comments on what she sees. 

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She looks at both women in turn, and Katya looks at Trixie.

"Do you?"

"Uhm. Sure?" Trixie says hesitantly. 

"I can keep it from you, but it’s very clearly visible in this particular screen," the sonographer says with a chuckle. 

Trixie and Katya stare intently at the grainy, black and white image, until Trixie lets out a little gasp. 

"It’s a boy! Look, Kat, there!" 

Katya follows the direction of Trixie’s finger and spots the little appendage, right as the sonographer puts her finger on the screen. 

"You’re right, honey. That’s his penis. You’re having a baby boy."

She moves the device around, inspects the spine, legs, and feet, and then she stops moving and talking, something she hasn’t done since she came into the room. 

"Ms. Mattel, everything looks very good. I’ve taken some screenshots that we’ll have to inspect, but I’m not seeing any anomalies in this baby right now."

Trixie sighs in relief and her tears fall now. But Katya sees the woman is gearing up to say something. 

"But?" Katya prompts her. 

"Well, I think I have a surprise for you, as you’ve been talking about ‘the baby’ the whole time. I’m assuming you didn’t know you’re expecting twins?"

The silence in the room is only interrupted by the humming of the machine, and Trixie’s ears are ringing with it. 

"What?" Katya is the first to speak. She’s leaning on Trixie’s bed to stare at the sonographer.

Trixie lets out a little squeaking sound and when Katya turns she sees her full on crying now, bowing her head and holding a hand over her mouth. 

"Oh god," Trixie says on a sob. "Two? How am I gonna handle two? I… this is too much, I…"   
  
Trixie looks at Katya so desperately, it breaks her heart. 

"Baby, come here." Katya stands next to the bed and holds Trixie close. "It’s gonna be ok, I promise," Katya coos. 

The sonographer stays quiet until Trixie’s sobs subside.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Trixie nods and sniffs. 

"Baby number two is a girl."

The probe moves over Trixie’s belly and the woman points out the different body parts. 

"They both look good, Ms. Mattel. I will make sure the doctor will call you tomorrow morning with the final results, but you shouldn’t worry."

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know… I wasn’t prepared," Trixie stammers as she wipes away the tears from her cheeks. 

"Don’t worry about it," the sonographer says while she cleans up Trixie’s belly with a wipe. 

Back at their cars, Trixie takes a few deep breaths. 

"It must be Tyler then," Trixie kind of mumbles to herself while she fumbles with her car key. 

"What?" Katya comes to stand beside her and puts a hand on her back. 

"It must have been my ex who got me pregnant. His mom’s a twin. It…  _ they  _ must be Tyler’s."

"Baby, listen to me," Katya says, grabbing Trixie’s waist to turn her around and make her look at her. "I know you’re worried sick, but you’re worried about the wrong things. You can absolutely do this, and I’m here to help."

Trixie stares at Katya. "You don’t have to do this."

"I know, but I want to."

Trixie nods solemnly and produces a small smile. "I’m happy they seem to be alright. But I have to get to work and get some distraction. I’ll see you tonight."

Katya sits in her car as Trixie drives off, and after starting it, she sits there for a moment staring out the window. 

"I  _ do  _ have to do this," she whispers to herself, then shakes her head and sighs before fastening her seatbelt and driving off. 

*

Maybe Trixie thinks Katya hasn’t noticed, but she has: the house is getting more dressed up with every week that Trixie lives with Katya. Every time they have dinner together, Trixie sets the table nicely, lights candles and pours Katya a glass of wine or whatever else she wants. She’s bought napkins matching their placemats. She’s draped one of her blankets over the couch, the pale blue very fitting with the muted browns of the furniture. There are often fresh flowers in the house and the fridge never runs empty. 

Even when Katya comes home dog tired from a two-day conference in Las Vegas, the house is spic and span and there’s fried chicken and a fresh salad ready to be eaten. 

Trixie is doing the homemaking pregnant women are often accused of, but there’s one thing missing; the nursery. 

Katya walks around the house with just one tiny light on, her suit pants unbuttoned and her feet bare. She’s eating heated up fried chicken right out of the bowl and looks at a little package on the table. There are two tiny onesies laid out on a piece of wrapping paper with a card from Trixie’s coworkers. 

Katya chews her chicken thoughtfully and realizes that Trixie is now over five months pregnant and these must be the first baby clothes Katya has seen. There are no toys, stuffed animals or diapers in the house either. Is she deliberately putting it off? Or maybe she can’t afford to go shopping? Katya has no idea what kinds of things a baby needs…  _ two babies _ . How many of these suits do they need? How many diapers will they go through? 

She sits down on the couch with a bowl of chicken to her left and salad on her right and opens Google on her phone. She types  _ what do you need for a new baby _ . The first hit is a checklist on a parenting website, and she reads about bibs, onesies, hats, socks, booties, mittens to keep them from scratching, burp cloths, nursing pillows, and lotion for sore nipples. 

With all these items on her mind and the website’s list saved on her phone, Katya decides she has to ask Trixie about it tomorrow. It will be Monday, but their shared calendar on the fridge says that Trixie worked all weekend and is off tomorrow, and Katya didn’t schedule any appointments to get some rest after the conference weekend.

Katya finds her bedroom door open and Trixie starfishing in the middle of the bed, the duvet kicked off of her and the TV showing endless reruns of the news with the sound muted. The pregnancy book Trixie’s been reading is beside her and there’s a bottle of soda on the nightstand. It makes Katya smile, seeing this beautiful girl in her natural state. No makeup, no stress, no worrying. She looks calm and pretty, her lips a little puffed and her hair messy. 

Katya changes into sleepwear in her closet and doesn’t make a sound when she turns off the TV and takes the book from the bed. She covers Trixie with the duvet and shuffles in beside her, and that’s when she wakes up and Katya’s heart stops. 

"Kat?" Trixie sits up, disoriented, and her hand finds Katya’s form in the darkness. 

"Hey, baby. Go back to sleep."   
  
"You’re back," Trixie smiles sleepily and yawns. She lies back down and scoots forward to kiss Katya’s cheek. "How was it? I missed you."

Her voice is thick with sleep, but she’s trying to speak and reaches out to run her fingers through Katya’s hair. It’s so sweet, Katya’s heart swells. She takes Trixie’s hand in hers and kisses her palm. 

"It was exhausting. I’m glad it’s over."

Trixie shuffles closer and wraps an arm around Katya’s waist, nuzzling her face with her nose. Katya turns to her back so Trixie can lie in the crook of her arm. Within minutes, she’s asleep again, and Katya’s heart makes a little jump when she feels Trixie sink into her. 

Katya’s a goner, and she knows it. She feels conflicted, because Trixie has more important things on her mind right now, and bringing kids into the mix… it might be messy. But she can’t deny how she feels. She better tell Trixie that, too, before she invites her to go baby shopping. 

When Trixie wakes up the next morning, the bed is empty. She’s a little shocked when she sees it’s already almost ten o’clock, and then quickly gets up to get showered and dressed. She finds Katya at the kitchen table with her laptop, papers laid out and music playing. There’s an empty plate and mug and she looks busy. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

Trixie smiles and sticks out her tongue. 

"I don’t know what happened, I wasn’t even that tired when I went to bed. Do you want more coffee?"   
  
Katya turns up next to Trixie in the kitchen and holds out her mug. 

"Yes, please. I made scrambled eggs. Apparently, I can cook more than just grilled cheese. Do you want some?"   
  
Trixie’s nose wrinkles and she frowns when she sees the pan Katya used. 

"Ugh, no thanks."

"Oh, wow! Not good enough?" Katya says and bumps Trixie’s hip with her own while she rummages through the fridge for some milk for her coffee. She expertly froths the milk with the extension on her coffee maker. 

"Sorry," Trixie says with a chuckle. "I used to like eggs, but now... "   
  
"Oh! Is that your food repulsion? I read that you can suddenly hate foods that you used to love and you crave certain things."   
  
"Yup. I hate eggs now, also can’t go near milk, it will make me gag," Trixie says and keeps a safe distance from Katya’s mug. 

"And what’s your craving?"   
  
Trixie takes the toaster from the cupboard and puts two pieces of white bread into the slots. 

"Meat. I want meat all the time. I feel like I’m Bella with the blood." She gives Katya an unamused look, but Katya just cackles. 

"You wanted to be a vegetarian but your craving is meat! That’s really the pregnancy messing with you."   
  
"I just remember… when we had our first date, I was eating meat then. I couldn’t think of anything else as soon as I saw it on the menu."   
  
Katya looks at Trixie’s face as it changes from amused to slightly annoyed.

"Now you know why. You can go back to vegetarian options when you’ve had the babies, right?"   
  
Katya goes back to her spot at the table and starts making a pile of all her paperwork to make room for Trixie. 

"I can sit somewhere else if you’re working?"   
  
"No, no, it’s fine. I wasn’t working, I was looking at this."    
  
Katya slides a page over the table to Trixie. It’s a list in Katya’s loopy handwriting and it says  _ Baby stuff _ . She’s covered both sides of the page with two columns of items that newborn babies might need. 

"You… made this?"   
  
"Yeah, I found some info online. Some websites contradict each other, like, how many diapers should you buy before the baby is born, because they might grow fast and then you can’t use newborn diapers anymore. Some say you need a full crib, some say it’s easier to use the ones you can pack up and bring along. Baby stuff is a really big business, but I think this list is pretty complete."   
  
Trixie’s bite of toast is stuck in her throat and she feels the now-familiar sting of tears threatening behind her eyes again.

"You did all of this? How long have you been up?"  
  
"A while. I started last night. I saw these things and I realized we don’t have anything else yet." Katya touches the two onesies on the table. One is pink, one is blue, with the word _baby_ both printed on the front. 

"I bought something as well," Trixie says softly. 

"You did? What is it?"

Trixie smiles and wipes her eyes and gets up from her seat. Katya hears her feet rumble on the stairs as she jogs up and then comes back again, holding a folded plastic bag. 

"This is a little silly, I mean, it’s too big for a newborn, and I… well, I just have one…" 

She takes a cloth bib out of the bag. It’s bright orange and has a picture of a dog eating from a bowl and it says  _ I love mommy! _

"I saw this at Walmart a while ago and… I just bought it." Trixie shrugs and folds the bib nicely and puts it back in the bag. 

"It’s very cute," Katya says, "But you need a lot more stuff. How about we go out and buy some baby stuff today?"

"Today? You don’t mind?" Trixie perks up in her seat and her smile is big.

"Not at all. We have to be prepared, and also decide where they are going to sleep. We can make the guest room into a nursery? Would that be big enough?"

Trixie contemplates this for a moment. 

"Yeah, I think so. One crib on each side of the room, and a changing table… or two?"

"And two chairs, one in each corner, and a diaper bag. I saw this tip online about a dresser from IKEA where you can add an extra feature to make it a changing table. And then when you no longer need it, you can take it off and you just have a dresser!"

Trixie is a little surprised at Katya’s enthusiasm, but she gladly accepts it. A while later, they’re parking at a big mall and head straight to a baby store. Katya’s list is actually pretty accurate, she finds out when she checks with a girl at the store. She points them to a section in the store where they can find newborn essentials. Trixie is happy to see that she picked the right store; the prices aren’t too crazy here. She picks the simplest items first and stacks them into a basket that Katya is holding. 

"Babe, have you looked at what you’re doing?" Katya asks after a while of them going over the list and walking along the aisles of stuff. The basket is already getting pretty heavy, but Trixie’s forgetting something.

"What?" Trixie turns around with a couple of bottles in her hand, and looks at the basket as Katya holds it up. 

"You started out well, but I think along the way you forgot that you’re having two." Katya giggles at Trixie’s shocked face. 

"Oh my god, see, I’m already a terrible mom!" Trixie stomps back to the previous aisle and gets two more newborn hats and another stack of burp cloths. 

When they leave the store, both of them are carrying two heavy bags. 

"Ok, now we need something for mommy," Trixie says. "I can’t keep wearing these damn yoga pants all the time." 

"I’m surprised they still fit you!"

"Yeah, well…" Trixie lifts her T-shirt and Katya sees the adjustments she’s made to the elastic band. She’s cut out a piece of it and replaced it with a longer piece of stretchy fabric. 

"Oh, you definitely need some clothes! I didn’t even know you could sew."    
  
"Just a little, it took me a whole evening to get it right." Trixie rolls her eyes at Katya’s laughter. 

They head into H&M where Trixie knows they have a big section for pregnant women. Most of the clothes are a little boring to Trixie’s liking, there aren’t enough shades of pink and not enough pastels, but she takes out some clothes to try on. Katya sits down on the dressing room couch with a sigh, stacking four bags of baby stuff around her. 

The first thing Trixie tries on is a pair of jeans. They are stretchy and comfortable, and the top part where the zipper and button usually go have been replaced by a tube of stretchy fabric that can cover her belly. It’s a bit roomy, but she still has a lot of growing to do, so the jeans are a go. There are some simple tops that she really likes, and a big sweater for chilly evenings by the pool, and then she steps out and makes Katya’s jaw drop. She’s wearing a babydoll style dress that hits her mid thigh, in soft yellow with a colorful pattern of birds printed on it. It’s held up with straps over her shoulders and has a nice cleavage as well as a low drop on the back. 

"What do you think?" Trixie says as she turns this way and that to look at herself in the mirror. 

"I think you are absolutely gorgeous."   
  
Katya is leaning her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands and she gives Trixie a silly grin. Trixie giggles and shakes her head. 

"But, in this dress though? Doesn’t it make me look fat?"

Katya snorts. "Well, babe, I hate to break it to you-"

"That’s not what I mean! I mean, like, my thighs, my calves…" 

"No, seriously, you look very pretty in this. Please get it," Katya assures her. 

Trixie steps back into the dressing room stall with a definitive nod and fumbles with the zipper under her armpit when Katya’s voice is suddenly much closer. 

"I meant what I said, baby girl."   
  
Trixie whips around. Katya is standing at the entrance of the stall with the curtain opened just enough for her to peek her face through. 

"You’re not fat, you’re pregnant and beautiful."    
  
The smile on Trixie’s face makes Katya’s belly feel warm. 

"Thanks." 

Katya steps back and looks around, then opens the curtain a little further and steps inside. 

"What…" Trixie steps back and giggles. "What are you doing here, get out! This stall is taken!"

"I just wanna…" Katya doesn’t finish her sentence but grabs Trixie’s upper arms to stop her from moving.

Katya’s hands come up to cup Trixie’s face as she leans in to kiss her. Trixie holds Katya’s arms, not to pull her away, but to stay grounded when Katya’s soft, gentle kiss invades her senses. She almost forgets to kiss her back and sighs when they let go. 

"Shhh," Katya says and smiles. She caresses Trixie’s face with her fingers, then dashes out of the dressing room.

They are silent for a while until Trixie comes out again. She’s wearing white jean shorts and a light pink T-shirt that says  _ Baby on Board! _ in teal lettering right on the belly. 

"Too bad it’s singular," Katya says and points. 

"I know, but they didn’t have a plural one." Trixie examines herself in the mirror. "Can you check if they have this in one size up?"

Katya checks the tag and heads into the store to find the shirt. They stay for a while longer and leave with even more bags. 

"God, that was just two stores!" Katya says as they’re standing outside H&M. 

"Yeah, I’m already knackered. I need a nap after this," Trixie says with a sigh. 

"Let’s do that then. Go home, take a nap, and then we drive to IKEA?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Maybe we can get some In-n-out too," Katya says with a wink, and Trixie cheers loudly. 

After eating burgers, they head home and carry all the bags upstairs. Trixie immediately changes into one of the pregnancy tracksuits she’s just bought, and then starts measuring the guest room for two cribs and two dressers. Katya draws a perfectly scaled layout of the room to see how they can make the best use of the space. 

When they sit down on the couch and Katya browses the IKEA website on her laptop, it doesn’t take long for Trixie to fall asleep with a pillow right next to Katya’s lap. Katya decides they can postpone the IKEA trip until the evening and lets her sleep.

*

"Hieeeeee!" 

"Lasky, hi! I thought I was calling your wife?"   
  
"Yeah, she’s getting me a drink. What do you want from her, Zamowaladingeling?"

"Well, I need to borrow her car, and I could use some help, actually."

Trixie and Katya are sitting on the couch with empty pizza boxes and soda cans on the coffee table and they’re sharing a blanket. Katya likes to keep the sliding doors open even if it gets chilly, and then they get to pretend Los Angeles ever gets real fall or winter temperatures. Trixie is staring at Katya expectantly, biting her lip and grinning. Alaska doesn’t know she’s on speaker. 

"Ooooh. So you thought, I’ll call my best friend’s wife, she’s more helpful? Is that it?"   
  
Katya chuckles. 

"Yeah, well, she has the bigger ride. You insist on driving a fancy foreign car, but I need some real American excessive wheels, you know?"   
  
Alaska is laughing on the other end, and they can hear Sharon in the background asking what’s going on.

"Hold on, I’m gonna put you on speaker."

There’s some shuffling, and then Sharon joins the conversation. 

"Hi, Kitty Kat. What’s going on?"   
  
"And Trixie!" Trixie inserts herself. 

"Oh, wow. You’re still housing the stray?" Alaska says, then follows with a, "Oof. Sharon just hit me."

"Maybe you’ve been informed that I’ll be housing three strays about… three and a half?" Katya looks at Trixie, who nods. "In about three and a half months time. And I need to get some furniture from IKEA-"

"Ok first of all, hi Trixie, sweetie, are you feeling ok?"   
  
"Yes! I’m good, thanks Sharon."

"Good. Is Katya taking care of you?"   
  
"She is," Trixie says and shakes her head at Sharon’s antics. 

"You sure you can handle the beast, Kat?" Sharon asks. Her jeep with a flatbed is a real beast of a car, but that’s because as a large animal vet she has to bring a lot of stuff to her appointments. She often has two assistants joining her. 

"I don’t know if I can, actually. Maybe you two should join us and help set up all that stuff we buy.."

Alaska lets out a squeal. "Honestly, after all I’ve done for you, Katya…"   
  
"Of course, babes. We’ll help you, don’t listen to this cunt," Sharon replies calmly. Her voice sounds much closer now as if she’s snatched the phone out of Alaska’s hand. 

They can’t meet that evening because both Alaska and Sharon have already had some wine, so they agree to meet each other at IKEA the next day after work and have some meatballs together before they do the heavy lifting. 

"It’s not In-n-Out, but it’ll do," Trixie says with a comical eye-roll after Katya’s hung up the phone. Katya chuckles. 

"Those burgers really are your thing now, aren’t they? Are we gonna get to the point where you’ll send me to In-n-Out late in the evening to get you burgers or you’re gonna make a scene?" 

Trixie giggles. "Who knows, I might!"

Katya scoots closer to Trixie on the couch and pulls her legs up to turn her whole body to Trixie, their faces close, and Trixie gets a sweet smile on her face. 

"I just wanted to say something, or maybe, like… ask you," Katya starts. Trixie turns to her, listening carefully. She’s not used to Katya stammering or unsure of what to say. 

"This… arrangement we’re having, I’m enjoying it. I was very nervous about it at first, because…" Katya sighs and looks down at her lap, then runs her fingers over the soft fabric of Trixie’s pants. 

"I’m not so good with feelings, I think. I screwed up a few times, I hurt a few very nice ladies. I didn’t think I would find anyone that would be important enough to just… ditch work? You know?"   
  
Trixie nods and she’s chewing on the inside of her lip. She reaches out and takes Katya’s hand in hers. 

"And now? You know how I feel," Trixie says. "I like you, for real. I think this could be something."

Katya smiles and looks at Trixie, eyes darting around her face and then resting on her eyes. 

"I think you’re right. I think we’d be good together."   
  
Trixie smiles big and squeezes Katya’s hand. 

"And the kids? How do you feel about that?" Trixie asks. 

"I think… good? I don’t know much about kids, or having babies, and I didn’t think I wanted any, but… I think I wanna try. With you and the babies."

Trixie leans in for a kiss now, she just can’t wait anymore. Her heart is overflowing with love and warmth and she’s glad that she waited and didn’t bring up the topic until Katya was ready to talk about it. 

"So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Trixie says, her hand on Katya’s face and leaning back just enough to look into her eyes. 

"Yes."

Katya accepts Trixie’s kisses and thinks it’s so cute how she holds her face, as if Katya is going to go anywhere. Trixie leans in further and pushes Katya down on the couch, and they shuffle around, giggling, to find a good position so that Trixie can lie on top of Katya without dropping off the couch or putting too much pressure on her baby bump.

Katya enjoys the soft scratching of Trixie’s short, pink fingernails in her hair, and the feeling of her warm body in the velvety fabric she’s wearing. There’s a certain pressure between them, where Trixie’s belly rests on Katya’s hip bones, but it’s easy for Katya to ignore. Until she feels something else. 

"Baby…" Katya whispers against Trixie’s lips. 

"Darling," Trixie whispers back. Katya gasps and giggles. 

"No, I mean, the babies." 

Trixie stills and stares at Katya with wide eyes when they both feel it - movements in her belly. It’s a tiny, fluttering feeling, but it’s there.

"You can feel that?" Trixie asks. She’s felt the fluttering before, but only from the inside. Like a butterfly is stuck inside. She hasn’t been able to feel it from the outside yet. 

"Yes, like a little rumbling inside. Let me see."    
  
They sit up and Trixie lifts her shirt to show her belly, but they can’t see any movements. 

"When they get bigger you might see the movements," Trixie says. "I’ve seen videos online of women’s bellies looking like there’s an alien inside!"

"Does it hurt?" Katya asks, and she puts a warm hand on Trixie’s belly. She feels the rumbling again if she pushes a little.

"Not right now, it’s just like someone’s tickling me from the inside."

They spend their evening on the couch, cuddling and kissing, and it feels more natural now. It feels right. 


	4. Two and Two make Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale
> 
> TW?? Health scare for Trixie - anxious. Birth - kinda graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm here, sort of. Been through a tough couple of months. Not sure if I'm _back_ but I'm trying.  
> Fun fact; it took me almost 9 months to birth this story. You better like it.

"Dear Jesus, you guys owe me big time," Sharon says. She’s panting and leaning against the side of her flatbed truck.

Four women have raided the big IKEA on the outskirts of Los Angeles and bought a truck full of baby furniture. Trixie’s face paled when she saw the bill, but Katya pulled out her credit card and quickly shushed her when she wanted to protest. All four of them are now sweating and moaning after having carried all the stuff out and loaded up Sharon’s car.

"Excuse me, I also helped," Alaska chimes in. "What will we demand in return?"

"I will make Trixie stick her arm up a cow’s butt when she’s done popping out those babies!" Sharon says with a sly grin. Trixie leans her forehead against the passenger door of the car.

"Oh god, not the palpation," Trixie groans.

Katya had gone back inside the store to get some water for all of them and hands each of them a bottle.

"Palpation? What is that?" Katya looks at Sharon, who just grins.

"Ask your girlfriend."

Trixie quickly drinks half of her bottle of water before letting out a long sigh.

"Palpation is when vets put their whole arm up a cow’s ass to examine them."

"Oh wait, I’ve seen that on TV! To check if they are pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, looking for babies and getting covered in shit in the process," Trixie says and makes a disgusted face.

"You said you wanted to move up, well, you can! If you train with me and become my assistant, you can make a little more money and work fewer hours," Sharon says and pats Trixie’s arm.

Alaska checks one last time if the stuff in the back of the truck is secure and then they all get into the car where Sharon turns up the air conditioning.

"I could make more? Really?"

"Yeah, it’s a little step up because you’d be going out on calls with me and you might have to do night shifts in the calving season. Those hours are worth more," Sharon explains while she maneuvers her big truck out of the parking lot.

Trixie is lost in thought a little on the way home, contemplating how she could balance being a new mom and training for a new position at the clinic at the same time. Katya reaches out and takes her hand to stop her from picking off her nail polish. Trixie turns to look at her and they both smile. Trixie feels a little flutter in her belly when she looks at Katya, and this time it’s not caused by the babies.

Back at the house, Sharon and Katya do most of the heavy lifting carrying all their stuff up the stairs. Katya managed to take apart the guest bed by herself before they left, and the parts are scattered all over the hallway and her own bedroom. It’s almost eight p.m. when two beds and one dresser have been assembled. There are two armchairs with matching footstools waiting to be unwrapped and have their legs screwed on, but Trixie is lying flat on the floor and moaning.

"Please, can we eat now? I’m starving, Katya," Trixie whines.

Katya sighs and lies down next to Trixie. "Yeah, you’re right, we should eat. I’m beat. Can’t even move."

Just then, a car honks outside.   
  
"Well, ladies, you’re in luck!" Sharon says triumphantly. She’s been collecting the trash around the room, but now puts the bag in a corner. "That’s my wife and she’s bringing food."  
  
"What, really?" Trixie turns to look at Sharon, but she’s already leaving the room. Trixie tries to get up, but she has difficulty moving fast. Her baby bump is in the way, and she has to roll to her side and push herself up with one arm.

Katya chuckles behind her and wraps her arms around Trixie’s waist, keeping her down.

"Come here," Katya says.

"I can’t get up," Trixie complains.

"Stay."

Katya pulls Trixie back down and wraps a leg around her hip, spooning her on the thick, cream carpeting that’s full of dust and wrapping materials. She pushes her sweaty face into Trixie’s hair, which is tied up in a messy bun with wild strands sticking out.

Trixie giggles, and struggles a little for the fun of it.

"I’m hungry!"

"I’m starving too, for cuddles," Katya whispers. She kisses Trixie’s neck, which is also sweaty - they’re both gross after this long, hot day of physical labor.

Trixie turns in Katya’s arms to grab her shirt and kiss her.

"You’re so cute," Trixie whispers against Katya’s lips. "I don’t know what I would have done without you, how…" Trixie chokes up and closes her eyes, kissing Katya again while holding her breath so suppress a sob. Katya wraps her strong arms around Trixie, and they lie there for a few more seconds until Alaska’s screaming at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you guys are fucking in the nursery, that’s gross! Also, I got food!"

Alaska is sitting by the pool dangling her legs in the water while Sharon is unwrapping take out at the dinner table. There’s a variety of options, both Mexican and Thai.

"I didn’t know what you guys would like and there were two places right next to each other," Alaska says as she joins them. "I asked them to make it less spicy because we have a pregnant lady among us," she adds with a grin.

Trixie smiles while biting down on a soft taco and holds up a thumb. Katya brings bottles of water and some cans of soda to the table and for the first time that day, they enjoy some silence. 

"You guys are amazing, you know that?" Trixie says with a sigh after she’s finished her first taco. She takes a sip of water before she continues. "Thanks for all your help, and even bringing food. You’re all angels."

Trixie looks around the table as she says this. Sharon winks at her, mouth full of noodles, and Alaska touches her chest with her hand and bows her head.

"We’re friends, babe, that’s what friends do," Alaska says in her slow, low drawl.

Trixie reaches out over the table and grabs Alaska’s hand.

"I didn’t think to ask. I kinda feel like… I brought this on myself."  
  
"So you have to deal with all of it alone? Honey, no," Sharon chimes in. "You might not have a daddy for these babies, but you have us."

"Katya is the daddy now, right, Kat?" Alaska says. Katya freezes mid-bite and looks up from her burrito.

  
"Aren’t daddies supposed to have dicks?" Katya asks dryly, making all the other women chuckle. 

Trixie leans the side of her face against Katya’s shoulder.

"My baby daddy don’t need no dick, darlin’," she says with an undetermined accent.

"Then, yes. I’ll be the daddy." Katya smiles at Trixie and they exchange a greasy kiss.

"Oh god," Sharon groans. "Right in front of my Pad Thai."

*

It’s six weeks until Trixie’s due date when Katya gets the scare of her life. She’d been in a long business meeting in her client’s office with the potential buyer’s lawyer on a conference all for nearly two hours when they finally reach an agreement. When she checks her phone on her way out of the building, she sees six missed calls and several messages from Trixie

T: Pls call me when you can

T: Kat can you pick up?

T: 911!

Katya has no signal in the elevator and her heart nearly beats out of her chest until she’s downstairs. Still no signal in the underground parking garage, and she drives out way too fast, joining traffic with screeching tires while pressing the call button repeatedly.

"Katya?" An unfamiliar voice answers Trixie’s phone and Katya is taken aback.

"Who’s this? I’m looking for Trixie."

"This is Kameron, I work with Trixie. She’s lying down at the moment. I sent you the 911 text."

"Is she ok?"  
  
"She says she is, but if you’re available could you come pick her up? She fainted earlier. I don’t want her to take any risks," Kameron says in a hushed voice.

"Yes, of course. I’ll be right over, as fast as this traffic allows me. If she’s awake can you put her on the phone?"  
  
"Yes, I’ll check."  
  
Katya hears some footsteps and shuffling, then a door open and Kameron’s voice in the distance talking to Trixie.

"Katya?"  
  
"Baby! Are you ok?" Katya takes a sharp turn to the right to get to the road to the veterinary centre where Trixie works.

"I’m a bit loopy," Trixie says. Her voice is small and soft and Katya hears a slight tremble.

"I’m coming to get you right now. Did you call your doctor?"  
  
"I did, he wasn’t available but he’s going to call me back. His assistant said I should rest, but I’m afraid to drive…" Trixie softly sobs on the other end of the line. "I’m worried, Kat."  
  
"Me too, baby. I’ll be there as soon as I can, and then we can go by the doc’s office to see what he has to say, ok?"

It takes Katya a frustrating forty minutes to reach Trixie’s office, where she’s greeted by a worrying Kameron. Trixie is lying down on a stretcher in the breakroom and her eyes shine with tears when Katya reaches for her.

They slowly walk to the car, Katya supporting Trixie however she can, Kameron following them with Trixie’s bag.

"The assistant called me back, I can see the doctor as soon as I can make it there," Trixie says while Katya buckles her seatbelt. It’s another frantic ride, this time with less traffic but even more tension. Trixie isn’t saying much, but Katya can see that she’s stressing out internally.

Katya gets a wheelchair from the reception desk at the doctor’s office and wheels Trixie from the car to the waiting room. Trixie looks pale and tired, and Katya tries to distract her by reading their horoscopes and silly articles from a magazine. After about half an hour of waiting, the assistant calls them into the doctor’s office. She helps Trixie undress and put on a flimsy paper gown.

Trixie’s OB/GYN is an older man who doesn’t say a whole lot when he comes in. He instructs Trixie to lie down and feels around her belly and hip area, makes her turn to her side to inspect her back, then takes her blood pressure and temperature, checks her eyes and listens to her heartbeat. He uses a long, white tube to listen to the babies inside her belly. Katya is increasingly uncomfortable with his silence.

"Are you nervous?" The doctor asks Trixie, who gives a short nod. He nods in understanding.

"My assistant said you didn’t hit anything when you fainted, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, I was actually sitting down when it happened," Trixie says.

"Ok. You can get dressed now and come talk to me," he says and walks out of the examination room.

Katya helps Trixie back into her scrubs and whispers under her breath; "He’s a hell of a talker, isn’t he."

"Yeah, he’s a hoot," Trixie whispers back.

The doctor is staring at his computer screen and typing words with two fingers when they step into his office and sit down opposite his desk.

"Ok, Miss Mattel," he turns to them and looks at Trixie over his glasses. "I think you fainted because your blood pressure is a bit low. Your heartbeat was elevated during the examination, but that could be caused by your nerves and the stress of being here."

"So… is everything ok then?"

"At this point, I have no reason to assume anything is wrong. How are you coping with the pain in your lower abdomen and hips?"  
  
"It’s pretty bad when I have a busy day, or when I’m getting up in the morning."  
  
"Getting worse?"  
  
Trixie sighs. "Yeah, I’m afraid so." The doctor nods and turns to his computer screen, types something, then looks back at her.

"I advise you to go on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. My assistant has some information for you on how to determine the balance between resting and activities. And I want you to come in for an extra appointment with the sonographer at the end of the week."

The whole experience hits Katya as solemn, and sobering, and she’s a little confused when she gets back to the car after returning the wheelchair.

"This place did not give me happy baby feels at all," she says when she slides in her seat next to Trixie. Trixie snorts.

"I know, it’s like it’s all a heavy task for this doctor. But maybe it is, he looks like he should already be enjoying his pension, doesn’t he?"

Katya chuckles and nods before focusing on driving out of the parking spot and turning onto the road.

"Thanks for coming to get me, I really didn’t know what to do," Trixie says, reaching out to Katya’s hand where it’s resting on the center console. Katya squeezes Trixie’s hand.

"Of course, babe. I’m in this with you, ok?" Katya smiles sweetly, making Trixie’s heart jump, and this time it’s not out of stress or overexertion.

For the whole following week, Trixie is lying down a lot - in Katya’s bed, downstairs on the couch, on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, and one time Katya finds her on the floor of the nursery. Katya has moved all of her appointments to either take them at home or have them over the phone, so she’s mostly at home to cater to Trixie’s needs.

"Trix? You ok?" Katya asks as she steps into the nursery where Trixie is flat on her back on the floor. She has one throw pillow under her back, one under her head and stares at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I’m fine," Trixie chuckles and shakes her head, sniffs, and wipes her eyes.

"Baby… what’s going on?" Katya sinks down to the floor and sits on her hands and knees, looking down at Trixie’s face. She shrugs.

"Nothing, really. I just got a little overwhelmed."

Katya lies down on her side and reaches to smooth out some wayward locks of Trixie’s long, blonde curls. Her hair has gotten pretty wild over the last couple of weeks.

"You’re going to be alright, baby girl," Katya says softly. "I wanna say those babies are going to be fine, but I’m no doctor," Katya says and kisses Trixie’s cheek. "But we’ll deal with whatever comes our way, ok?"

Trixie nods and turns her face to kiss Katya’s lips.

"Can you do something for me?" Trixie asks.

"What? Hamburgers?" Katya asks with a twinkle in her eye. Trixie laughs.

"That wasn’t what I was gonna ask but now that you mention them…"

"Ok. What else?"

"Can you wash my hair? It’s so long and it’s such a hassle, I can’t reach, can’t stand in the shower…" Trixie huffs a little and Katya grins.

"I get it, it’s a chore. I can chop it off?"  
  
Trixie lets out a loud laugh and slaps Katya’s arm. "No! I don’t need a chop, just a wash, and some conditioner."

That evening, when they’re both full of In-n-Out, Katya runs a bath. Trixie gets in and soaks her hair, and Katya sits on her knees beside the tub and starts rubbing shampoo over Trixie’s scalp. Katya’s tub is large, a triangle shape with rounded edges, which makes it easy for Trixie to lie down and hang her hair over the side of the tub. Katya isn’t as comfortable though, kneeling on the cold, hard tiles. Trixie sighs at the head massage Katya gives her. After the shampoo has reached all of her hair, she turns on the showerhead so Katya can rinse it out.

"Lean forward a little more?" Katya asks.

"I can’t, my belly is in the way," Trixie says. She scoots her butt a little more forward so Katya has more space, but then Katya drops the showerhead to the floor and it flails and water sprays everywhere, both girls screaming.

"Where is it! Pick it up!" Trixie yells from the tub, turning around in the tub, making water slosh over the sides. Her hair is still full of shampoo and it stings her eyes. She’s pushing her hair away with one hand and reaches down the side of the tub with the other, while Katya kneels down and tries to follow the long hose to the shower head. When she finally gets it, she’s practically soaked, and Trixie is having a laughing fit in the tub.

"This is a mess," Katya sighs as she looks at her soaked bathroom. "Oh, well."

She holds the hose in one hand and uses her other to support herself on the side of the tub when she climbs in fully clothed - although cut-off jeans and a tank top aren’t exactly a lot of clothes.

After all the laughing and splashing, Katya rinses out Trixie’s hair for real and massages conditioner into her long locks.

"You have so much hair," Katya says, gently rubbing a brush through Trixie’s now slick hair.

"I know, I could do with a bit of a chop. But it’ll have to wait until the babies are born. I can’t be bothered right now."

After Katya has rinsed Trixie’s hair a second time, she helps her stand up to rinse both of their bodies and then get out of the tub. Trixie sits down on the little stool by the vanity to dry off and Katya comes to stand behind her and squeezes her hair with a towel. They both get ready for bed even though Katya feels it’s much too early for her to go to sleep. She works on her laptop while Trixie reads another pregnancy book, the room silent except for the AC’s soft whirring in the background.

After a while, Katya gets fed up with work and closes her laptop with a loud click.

"That’s about enough of that," she softly states.

Trixie mumbles something and makes smacking sounds, and Katya then realizes that she’d fallen asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead, give me that." She takes the book from Trixie’s hands and puts it on the nightstand.

Trixie wrestles with her pillows to find a comfortable position. She has one special pillow to help her lie on her side. It’s a long noodle shape which she uses to support her belly and wrap her legs around.

"Are you comfy?" Katya asks when Trixie settles down.

"Yeah. Kind of."   
  
Katya scoots over and spoons Trixie, holding the edge of the noodle pillow between her own knees. She slides her arm around Trixie’s waist, running her hand over her large belly. It feels warm and swollen as if she couldn’t press down on it if she tried.

"How are you feeling?" Katya asks with her nose in Trixie’s hair. She’d blow-dried it until she got tired of it, so it’s still a little damp and it smells fruity and fresh.

"I’m good. Tired, but that’s a given right now. My hips are sore, whatever position I’m in, my back is achy, my boobs are swollen and sensitive… like, there are a lot of things I could complain about but... I’m good."

"Ok. I’m glad."

"I like this, a lot," Trixie whispers, holding Katya’s hand as she caresses her belly. "And I’m a bit horny."

Katya snorts in surprise and props her head upon her hand to look down at Trixie’s sleepy face. Her cheeks are slightly pink and her eyes are closed.

"Really? How can you be horny when everything is achy?"

Trixie shrugs with one shoulder. "Don’t know, I just… my pussy is a little sensitive maybe. Every time I squeeze my thighs I’m like… oh, nice." She giggles and opens her eyes. "I read that it’s got something to do with the blood flow or something, that everything swells up a little and becomes more sensitive."

"Well, I don’t know a lot about babies," Katya whispers against Trixie’s cheek. "But pussies, that’s my specialty." Her hand moves from Trixie’s belly down to her hip, squeezing it, then on to her ass, squeezing that as well, and to her thighs where the noodle pillow is between her legs.

"Kat, I can’t," Trixie whines, but willingly removes the pillow from between her legs when Katya pushes at it.

"Yes, you can. Just stay like this," Katya coos in Trixie’s ear. She pushes Trixie’s panties down just enough and brings her right hand to her mouth and coats two fingers with saliva.

Katya pushes her hand between Trixie’s thighs from behind and curls her fingers right into her entrance where she finds a pleasant pool of warm wetness.

"How long have you been squeezing your thighs, missy?" Katya asks. She presses her lips to Trixie’s warm, soft neck. Trixie’s lazy giggle sounds like music to Katya’s ears.

"A while," she whispers and then sighs when Katya’s fingers creep up and between her lips to reach her swollen clit.

Everything about Trixie is currently swollen; her stomach, her ankles, her fingers, and also her pussy. Katya massages Trixie's clit with her index and middle finger, slowly going around and keeping the pressure light. Trixie is soon panting and moaning and trying to roll her hips even though she can't really move a lot - moving her hips feels uncomfortable and her belly blocks Katya's hand from moving.

Katya has grabbed Trixie's still damp hair with her other hand, holding her head back so she can kiss her exposed neck and throat. Trixie is shivering under her touch and when her moans turn deeper, Katya knows she's about to come. She holds her in a tight grip and makes her fingers circle just the right spot, with just the right pressure, and quickly sends her pretty girl over the edge.

“Oh god," Trixie moans breathlessly. "Holy fucking... fuck."

"Oh wow, such a foul mouth for a mother," Katya chuckles, peppering kisses over Trixie's neck.

"I will make it up to you when I... well, I don't know when," Trixie says laughing and shaking her head.

"We can catch up when you're back in fighting shape."

Trixie glances at Katya.

"I mean when you feel better! I love this shape," Katya says, rubbing her hand over Trixie's huge belly. "I will love you in every shape," she adds tenderly and leans over to kiss Trixie's pouty lips.

"Hmm, ok you got away with that one," Trixie mumbles.

Katya helps her position the pillow again and they get comfortable for the night.

"Love you too," Trixie breathes out just before she falls asleep.

* * *

The closer Trixie’s due date, the less work Katya gets done. She manages to sell two properties from the moment Trixie was put on bed rest until it's the week of her due date, and she hasn't picked up any new assignments either. It's a Wednesday when the last sale comes through and she greets Trixie in the bedroom with fake champagne to celebrate.

"This was my biggest sale to date," Katya says with a beaming smile as she pours the bubbling lemonade into two flutes. "And I didn't even have to do much, it all came from my reputation."

"Your hard work from the past couple of years is paying off," Trixie says and clinks her glass to Katya's.

"It sure is. This house sold for twenty-three million and change. Can you believe that number?! Twenty-three million dollars? That's just insane, I don't know how people can have that much money to spend on a house. And it's not even that big!"

The slump on the bed for a little bit, talking about the house and watching some reality show on TV with the volume low.

"Do you feel the due date approaching now?" Katya asks. "It's three days away and I haven't heard a peep from you."

Trixie sighs.

"I'm not peeping because I'm not feeling anything. The babies are doing great, they're about to break my ribs soon with all the soccer they've been playing there." Trixie pats her belly where they can sometimes see a foot poking at her skin.

"We'll see what the doc says tomorrow and if he wants you to wait or not. I think they've cooked in there long enough!"

Katya moves over the bed and positions her face right above Trixie's belly, pushing her shirt to the side.

"Hello in there? Babies? It's time, ok! You're gonna have to vacate this place soon because I got a real nice set up for ya in the other room. Do you hear me?"

Trixie giggles at Katya's stern face.

"Are they even listening?" Katya asks. She holds Trixie's belly tight for a moment, but there's no movement.

Trixie can't sleep that night, all she can think about is her due date and the visit to the doctor. She can't really toss and turn because she can't move all that much, but her mind is all over the place. She gets up early having slept maybe two hours over the whole night and gets into the shower while Katya still sleeps.

As she sits in the plastic chair that Katya had recently purchased especially for Trixie to use in the shower, she feels the tiredness leave her body for a moment. It's like she's suddenly awake and alert and all the pain and exhaustion from the last couple of weeks fall away. She enjoys the warm water on her body, soaks her hair just for the soothing feeling of the stream on her head and rubs sweet-scented body wash all over.

Suddenly Trixie can't sit down anymore. She has to stand up to relieve the pressure in her lower abdomen. She feels she might pee in the shower even though she went just before she got in, but that's no indication for pregnant women - they have to pee all. The. Time.

When she stands up, there's a gush of fluids from her vagina. Even though she can't really see anything trickle down her legs because she's still under the shower stream, Trixie knows something is happening. She isn't peeing, this isn't just water. Her waters just broke, and her heart painfully skips a beat. She leans against the wall and breaths slowly in and out. It's happening, this is the start. It doesn't mean she'll hold the babies in her arms today, but it's happening soon.

Trixie sits on the toilet for a while to wait if more fluid comes out and then puts a pad in her underwear just in case. She's fully dressed and has even blow-dried her hair when Katya wakes up. It's barely seven o 'clock and she's drowsy and cute with her hair a mess all over her head.

"Hey gorgeous," Katya mumbles as she kisses Trixie on her way to the bathroom.

"Wait, why are you up so early? Are you ok?" Katya calls from the toilet. Trixie enters the bathroom to hang up her towel.

"I couldn't sleep all night so I was just fed up. When I was in the shower, my waters broke."

Katya looks up at her mid-wipe, her eyes big and her mouth open. She quickly flushes and rushes over to Trixie.

"Seriously? Your water broke? Does that mean you're in labor now?"

Trixie shrugs. "I think so, but there are no contractions yet. I just have to take it easy and wait for things to happen. We'll see the doc at ten and talk to him about it."

Katya finishes showering and dressing in record time and hoovers close to Trixie while they prepare and eat breakfast. She's not even looking at her phone while they eat, and Trixie feels heavily monitored and babysat, but she can't take any offense because it's cute as hell. If she gives so much as a sigh, Katya is at her side to ask what she needs.

Katya gets the hospital bag that they've had waiting in the nursery for about a week and puts it in the car, together with some items that she thinks they might need if they have to leave for the hospital - sweaters for both of them, extra pajamas, an extra blanket, a pillow.

When they arrive at the doctor's office, Trixie can't comfortably sit in the cheap plastic chairs in the waiting area. She shuffles around, leans on things, tries to keep moving. Her body is restless, the babies are moving a lot, but there's still no pain, just a slight pressure.

The doctor checks her vitals and listens to the babies' heartbeat.

"Everything looks absolutely fine, Trixie. You have nothing to worry about. It's perfectly normal for the water to break before anything else, in fact, there's no rule book for this."

The old doctor seems to be upbeat and enthusiastic for the first time since Trixie met him. It must be the first time he's calling her Trixie, even.

"Just go home, relax, and wait. If you get contractions, time them, and when there are less than five minutes between them, come to the clinic."

"So five minutes from the end of one contraction to the start of the next?" Katya asks to clarify, and the doctor nods. "And what other reason could there be to go to the hospital? Like, what can happen? I have never seen anyone give birth before..." Katya asks questions in a hurry and she looks frazzled. Trixie smiles and puts her hand on Katya's arm.

"Well, if you feel like the pain is getting too severe even between contractions, you could come in early and ask for pain medication. Or if nothing has happened by tomorrow morning, you can call me and we'll discuss your options. If I'm not here, you can speak to a midwife. They generally handle the births here."

They spend the rest of the day at home, Trixie walking around from the living room to the dining area to the terrace outside, trying to get comfortable. She can't be in once place for too long or something will start to hurt. Katya is trying to distract both of them by doing things around the house and finding something for them to watch on Netflix, but internally she's very busy trying to not freak out.

By dinner time, none of them are hungry from all the little snacks they've been eating out of boredom, and while Trixie stares into the refrigerator uninspired, it starts - a pressuring pain in her lower back that takes her breath away and radiates out to her legs. She has to change her stance and hold on to the fridge door to keep her balance.

"Katya?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"It's starting," Trixie breathes out.

"What?" Katya can't hear her and gets up from the couch.

"The pain, it's starting. I think... this might be a contraction." Trixie is panting and leaning forward to try and alleviate the back in her back.

"Oh, god. Fuck. Ok."

Katya takes Trixie's hands and leads her to the counter where she can lean on the top with her elbows.

"What do you need? Here?" Katya rubs Trixie's back.

"Lower. Harder."

Katya follows her instructions and checks the clock on the microwave - 6:37.

They stand there for a while, Katya rubbing down on Trixie's lower back and following her movements when she wants to sit down. The couch is a bit low for her to sit on, she has trouble getting back up, so Katya puts a dining chair in the middle of the room and Trixie sits on it facing the backrest.

"This is good. It's going away now."

"Ok. That was like... barely a minute. That's normal, right?"

Trixie nods. "I think up to a minute is normal. Now we gotta time how long it takes for the next one."

Katya stares at her girlfriend intensely, then crouches down beside the chair.

"I love you so, so much, you know that, right?" Katya says. Her bright blue eyes are shining when she looks up at Trixie and touches her face.

"I know that, silly," Trixie says with a soft, sweet voice.

"I am so proud of you for all of this. Please just tell me whatever you need, I'll do it. I want to help you as much as I can."

Trixie's smile widens.

"What? Anything, tell me," Katya prompts her.

"I could do with some In-n-Out right about now," Trixie says with a wide grin and a shrug. Katya stares at her.

"Oh my god, it's happening. I told you I expected you to send me out for burgers at weird hours and there it is!" Katya says and laughs. "Are you sure I can leave you alone while I go out to get them?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Katya bites her lip. "Could you come with me? I really don't feel good leaving you by yourself."

"Honestly, I'm so tired, I don't wanna go. If you can get my pillow for me? I'll lie down on the couch and I'll keep my phone at hand. Is that ok?"

Katya thinks for a moment, then nods. She helps Trixie get situated on the couch and gives her the TV remote and her phone.

"If anything changes, just let me know and I'll come right back," Katya says standing in the middle of the room with her keys and phone.

"Don't you dare come back before you have my burgers!" Trixie warns. Katya laughs.

"Ok, ma'am. Text me your order."

The line at In-n-Out is long enough that Katya wants to pull out her hair, but Trixie is texting and doing fine. There's nothing from her until Katya comes home again and finds her snoozing on the couch.

"I had one contraction while you were gone," Trixie says while Katya helps her up. "It was about forty, forty-five minutes after the last one."

They eat while watching Queer Eye on Netflix, and Trixie gets another contraction. It's not as bad now that she knows what to expect, and it lasts barely thirty seconds.

Katya helps Trixie to take a warm bath later that night, and it helps her relax and deal with the pain. They stay in the living room until about three a.m., when the contractions are getting stronger shorter apart. Trixie is doing breathing exercises she's learned from YouTube, and teaching them to Katya actually helps distract her a little. Queer Eye is still playing and providing another thing to focus on when the pain subsides.

Trixie is crying through the contractions by five a.m., and by then the time between them has gone down to seven minutes. Katya decides they've waited long enough and gets everything ready to leave. Trixie is exhausted and scared, and very cranky, but Katya is getting a handle on things now and takes everything in stride.

They drive to the clinic in the best traffic Los Angeles has to offer, just before the morning rush hour, and Katya blasts Cher's album of ABBA covers while they drive. Trixie sings loud and off-key between her breathing exercises.

"I don't want the stupid chair," Trixie groans when Katya helps her sit down in a wheelchair in the parking lot of the hospital.

"I know babe, but the nurse told me it's mandatory. They don't want you to sue them if you trip and fall on your ass."

Trixie breathes through another contraction while Katya finishes the paperwork at the desk and they wait for a nurse to get them. Trixie squeezes Katya's hand so hard, Katya herself needs to control her breathing.

It seems to take ages before they are finally in a room with Trixie in a hospital gown and a midwife with her hand up inside her.

"There's already nine centimeters of dilation, Trixie. That's very good!"

The midwife is a young, happy little thing. Katya thinks the girl is way too young to be a doctor and she immediately scolds herself for thinking that way. This woman went to school for a long time to do this incredibly important work and shouldn’t be judged for being young and pretty.

She goes on to feel around Trixie's big belly for a while, pushing hard on certain areas.

"This baby seems to be in anterior position, the other is breech," The midwife says as she pushes on Trixie's sides.

"One is face down, one is feet down?" Katya asks.

"Yeah, anterior means they are head down facing your back, Trixie, and breech is feet first, or in the case of this baby, butt first. Are you experiencing any nausea?"

Trixie shakes her head.

"Have you thought about pain medication? I think your dilation is excellent, it's not going to take long before you're ready to push."

"So no meds?" Trixie asks, grinding her teeth before breathing through a contraction. She's groaning and holding on to the bed, and Katya hurries to hold her hands.

"It's up to you, but I think you're pretty close to delivering. I'll come back in a little while to check on you and we can decide then, ok?"

The midwife leaves and Trixie asks Katya to help her stand up. She's too restless to lie down. Katya massages Trixie's back while she's leaning over a chair, and then braids her hair tightly once the contraction passes.

Katya slips out of the room quickly to get herself a big, strong cup of coffee and a bottle of water for Trixie. They go on like this for a while, walking around, groaning, some tears appear and Katya consoles Trixie as best as she can while holding back her own tears. Watching your love suffer is hard and Katya hadn't anticipated all these feelings to come with it.

"Baby, do you want me to go find the midwife and ask for the meds? You don't have to go on like this if you can't do it." Katya is crouched next to Trixie who is leaning on a chair. She pushes a few stray hairs away from Trixie's sweaty face.

"No, no, it's ok," Trixie says softly. Tears are streaming down her face.

Katya gets up and goes to the little sink area in the room. She finds a washcloth and soaks it in cold water, then goes back to Trixie to bet her face with it.

Time seems to slow down and Katya feels like it's been hours of watching Trixie struggle before the midwife comes back. In reality, it's only been thirty minutes. Trixie gets down on the bed again and the midwife confirms ten centimetres of dilation, which is enough to set the birth in motion.

The contractions are nearly constant now, Trixie breathing heavily and requesting a vomit bowl. There's a flurry of activity in the room suddenly, with nurses hooking Trixie up to monitors and seemingly rebuilding the bed to accommodate her.

One of the nurses instructs Katya to stand on Trixie's left, hold her hand, keep her face cool, and encourage her. Katya is happy to do whatever she can to support her girl, who is now in so much pain and stress that she barely notices what's going on.

Two monitors beside the bed start making noises and Katya can determine two different heartbeats. They are fast and constant and help her focus on what's actually going on here - they are having two freaking baby humans! Right now!

Trixie's feet go up in stirrups and the top part of her bed is slightly elevated.

"Ok ladies, we have lift off! I can see a head," the perky midwife says as she finishes putting on her gloves and face mask. She sits down on a stool on wheels and leans over.

"Trixie, look at me, honey. Are you ready?"

Trixie's face is red and she nods, looking determined.

"Katya, ready?" The midwife looks at a very panicked and stressed Katya. "It's going to be ok, I promise. You guys can do this."

Katya nods and looks down at Trixie.

"I got you, baby girl," she whispers and kisses the top of Trixie's head. She wipes her face down once more and squeezes her hand.

"On the next contraction, put your chin to your chest and push. Try to fold yourself in half and just push with all you've got. Don't worry about pooping, but try to not make too much noise. It will tire you out."

Trixie nods again and her hold of Katya's hand intensifies. Katya silently wonders if someone's ever broke any bones in their hand from the death grip of a pregnant woman.

The next contraction hits Trixie like a brick wall and she lets out a wail before taking a deep breath and put her chin down. Katya puts one hand on the back of Trixie's head as if she can help her push, and supports her hand with the other.

"Push, baby girl, you can do this!"

"The head is coming, Trixie, keep going, keep going." The midwife coaches Trixie through the contraction until it's over.

The head is peaking out, but it's not completely through yet. There's barely time for Trixie to catch a breath and Katya to wipe her face when the next contraction comes and she pushes down. She starts groaning louder and louder, holds on to the bed and Katya for dear life.

There's a lot of encouragement and praise for Trixie, with Katya on one side and a nurse on the other, and then all of a sudden she lets out a yell and the baby's head is out. Katya tries to peak over Trixie's belly, but she can't see.

"Go, go watch," Trixie pants and lets go of Katya's hand.

Katya stands beside the bed and sees how the midwife holds the baby's head and maneuvers it's shoulders while Trixie pushes. Tears are flowing down Katya's face and she doesn't even notice that she's crying.

"Oh my god, Trix, oh my god," Katya whimpers.

Once the shoulders are out, the whole baby slithers out and Katya stops breathing. She watches as the midwife expertly fixates the umbilical cord and holds up a pair of scissors for Katya to cut the cord.

"A beautiful baby girl!" The midwife announces.

A nurse pulls Trixie's gown up and puts the baby on top of her belly. Trixie cries and breathes heavily and stares at the little red heap of human in wonder. The baby fusses and then starts crying and everybody in the room cheers. Katya wraps her arms around both of her girls and cries and laughs at the same time.

"If you feel another contraction, you can push, ok?" The midwife tells Trixie. She massages and feels around her belly while they wait for the contractions to start back up again.

It takes almost ten minutes for the next contraction to start and a nurse takes the first baby to weigh and measure her.

The second baby comes out butt first just like the doctor said, and his knees seem to block his way through the birth canal. The midwife sticks her hand in to guide him and then he's born just as fast as his sister.

A nurse sucks out the boy's mouth and dries his face before putting him down on Trixie's belly, and again everyone cheers at his first cries.

The girl comes back and the boy gets taken to weigh and measure, and a moment later Trixie has two naked, pink newborns on her chest. Katya and the nurse cover them up with cloths and a blanket while the midwife and the other nurse take care of the afterbirth.

"Holy shit," Katya whispers through her tears and peppers kisses on Trixie's head and face. "You did so well, baby, I'm so proud of you! Look at these two, this is amazing."

"They are amazing," Trixie croaks out. "So beautiful."

"They are perfect, just like their mommy," Katya whispers.

Trixie gets aftercare by the staff and a special nurse comes in to teach them how to make the babies latch on to drink. The girl takes to the nipple without a hitch, but the boy has some trouble. Katya helps him put the nipple in his mouth and then he starts sucking as well.

When the babies have been checked over and bathed, they fall asleep in their bassinets beside the bed. Katya leans over to stare at them for a very long time, and Trixie stares at Katya from the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Katya asks and strokes Trixie's face with her fingers.

"Exhausted. Gross. Happy," Trixie says with a shrug.

"You're so beautiful right now, you wouldn't even understand," Katya sighs and leans down to kiss Trixie's lips.

"I love you," Trixie whispers. "Thank you for being here."

"I felt a little helpless," Katya says and chuckles.

"Definitely not, you were a big help. Just you being here, I felt so safe and supported."

Katya sits on the side of the bed and holds Trixie.

"Oh, by the way, have you thought of names?" She looks down at Trixie.

"I have, but I wasn't sure... we haven't talked about it."

“I don’t think I have any say in that, but I also doubt that you could pick anything I don’t like,” Katya says with a wink.

"Well, as a kid, I was most happy when I was with my grandparents. Not my real grandparents, I never met them, but our older neighbors took me in as if I was their flesh and blood. Their names were Evangeline and Lucas."

"That's beautiful," Katya says with a smile.

"Lily and Luca?"

"Yes! I love that!"

Katya goes over to the bassinets. There are little cue cards on the front stating the info of the mother and baby. Katya changes 'Baby A' to 'Lily' and 'Baby B' to 'Luca'.

"Lily and Luca, welcome to the world," Katya whispers, placing a hand on each of the babies' bellies. "It's not an easy place to be, but we'll make it fabulous for you, with lots of rainbows and unicorns."

Trixie giggles from the bed, and Katya gets up there with her to hold her for a while longer. 


End file.
